


High School Heroes

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.





	1. A New Life

                I live in a world of Heroes and Villains, good and evil, super and not. A world where people can be whatever they want and whoever they want. And yet I still remain a person of mystery, shelter and secrets.   Ever since I was a young girl, I always moved around. I was abandoned as a kid, left at the park on a cold night. Luckily I was found by a woman that ran an orphanage. Throughout the years of me being in the orphanage, I was sent from house to house, all promising not to be like the others, but once they see that I’m bad luck; I’m right back where I started. This is about the 13th home I’ve been too in my 17 years of living, and just like most of the others, I’m stuck going to school. It’s been regular for me to be the new girl, nothing new and nothing to worry about, and yet, as I sit in the car with my new mom, Andrea Cadman, I can feel that this will be different, a day like none other. It did help that it was the first day of the school year, but I still felt sick to my stomach.

                “Are you ready, Jessica?” she asked as I stared out the window at the crowd of teenagers; 15-18 years old.

                “Yeah” I replied, even though my stomach was in knots “I’ll be fine” I continued, turning toward her with a slight smile before opening the door, slinging my pink backpack over my shoulder and stepping out into the street, turning back and saying “I’ll see you at home,” before shutting the door and heading for yet another first day. As I walked through the crowd of students, I could feel eyes watching me. I clung onto my books tighter, holding them to my chest, but keeping my head up, as if showing some strength while I was walking to my execution.

                “Who’s that?” I heard one voice say

                “She must be new” another replied

                As I reached the cement steps, leading up to the glass doors that led into the main building, my heart began to race even more than it already was. The mascot, a stuffed panther, sat in a glass case, overlooking the pool of students entering the hall, some splitting left, some going right, and others, heading up the staircase on either side. The fur looked as soft as a cub, and as black as coal. The glossy eyes were a dark brown.

                “You new?” a soft voice asked. I turned around to see a delicate girl with skin that had barely been touched by the sun, though I couldn’t say anything since mine was the same. She looked like a freshman with her young face and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in black flats, a white collared shirt that puffed out a bit at the shoulders and a short, flowing royal blue skirt that perfectly complimented her eyes. A light blue crystal hung around her neck on a silver chain. She looked so delicate compared to my purple top, black jeans and black boots that went hugged up to my knees. I must have been staring at her since she continued with “Uh, are you okay?” It immediately made me shake my head and blink my eyes.

                “Huh?” I replied

                “Are you new at this school?” she asked again

                “Oh, yeah” I hesitantly told her

                “I’m Kole” she smiled, holding her hand out “Kole Weathers”

                I looked down at her hand. No one was this nice to me, there had to be something wrong with her. “Jessica” I replied, slowly shaking her hand “Jessica O’Rodagh”

                “So where are you headed, Jessica?”

                Unfolding the white paper I took from my pocket, I told her “Ms. Williams, Chemistry 5-6, room-”

                “523” she interrupted excitedly “that’s where I’m going too”

                “Cool” I slightly smiled, trying not to hurt her feelings “but I thought 5-6 was only for seniors”

                “It is” she laughed “and yes, I am a senior too.” I was shocked, she looked so young and acted like a little girl, like one of the step brothers I once had, 5 years old and enough to handle without me. She laughed at my expression since I jumped back a little. “It’s okay, I get that a lot”

                “Sorry, I just- you just look so young and-“

                “Hey” she stopped me “it’s fine, come on, let’s get to class.”

                When we got to the classroom, there were already most of the students in their seats, chatting with their friends, laughing and some reading or looking through their bags, making sure everything was there. The black tables were laid out around the room, each one only fitting two students; 6 tables on each side, 2 across and 3 going up, and 4 lined up the center. The back was lined with lab stations with sinks between them and posters of the phyla, classes and orders on the wall. Kole and I sat in the last place I wanted to sit, the front. We set our bags down and pulled out our books as I heard more whispering about me. “Look at her pink highlights”, “She must be new” and “I’ve never seen her before”. I looked around the room at the un-familiar faces, one a larger senior with muscles like he was on football with short red orange hair and a smaller bald kid sitting next to him. They were as different as two guys could be. The shorter one wore goggles around his neck.

                “Baron Flanders is the bigger one and Germy Adams is the little genius” Kole Pointed out

                “How old is he?”

                “13…I think” she replied “but he’s a genius, and his friend-“

                “Football?” I asked

                “No, Wrestling Captain. Literally no one wants to go against him”

                “Maybe not with brute strength, but I bet out smarting him would be easy”

                “Maybe…no one’s really tried. You do any sports?”

                “Gymnastics” I confessed. I always had time to practice and it was something I loved doing and that I was really good at “but I’m not planning on joining or anything” I told her

                “I didn’t think you would, after all, this is your first year” she giggled

                I noticed two other guys, just staring at me; one with jet black hair, dark glasses that didn’t let anyone see his eyes, black pants with a tight emerald green shirt and black combat boots. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to make a move, unlike his friend that just looked at me like I was a prize, scanning me up and down with brown eyes. He was wearing tight red pants, a grey shirt, and a light brown vest that was loose. Both I had to admit were attractive, but still a bit creepy. The red head just smirked at me, tilting his head up slightly like he was trying to play a bad boy. “So what’s up with Dark Shades and pretty boy” I asked Kole with a laugh after rolling my eyes at the flirt.

                “Richard, or Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper; neither are on any sports, but yeah, Roy is a flirt with any girl, and as for Dick…he’s usually a bit- distant.” she said. “He does have a girlfriend though. She’s really perky and happy all the time, no one knows why, but she is.”

                Just as the bell rang, the door flew opened and in ran in another red head.

                “Mr. West” the teacher exclaimed. “I hope you won’t be late the whole year”

                “Of course not Ms. Williams” he smiled, setting his bag on the floor and sitting down behind me and to my left. His short hair accentuated his emerald green eyes and his white shirt flowed under his red and yellow letterman jacket, pairing up with his laced up sneakers.

                “Wally West, Captain of the Track team” she whispered to me. “He’s beaten all of our school records and is the fastest guy in the state.” His face was soft and strong, but I could tell right away that he was like Roy. “He’s not as much of a flirt as Roy, but he still does a little”

                “So how many girlfriends” I laughed

                “None, he’s more playful than anything”

                “Oh” I responded, sweeping my light brown hair to one side, showing the hot pink streaks.

                “By the way, I like how you did your highlights” for a moment I just stared at her in confusion

                “Oh” I shook my head, resizing what she meant “Thanks, but I was actually born with the pink streaks”

                “Really? How?” She asked, surprised, shocked and curious. Like I could blame her, I mean no normal person is born with pink streaks in their hair, or any colorful color at that.

                “I have no idea, but as much as I try and dye them a different color, I always wake up with them pink again…it’s like a curse” I stated, then I stayed silent, hiding a secret that no one should ever know.

                The class began and ended with the usual lectures of safety, class materials and what else was expected of us. After, it ended, I separated from Kole to get to my next class; Government with Mr. Mod, who ranted about England the whole class. And when that ended, I went to Art 7-8, then Pre-Calculus and finally lunch. I found Kole with some familiar faces and some new ones, all sitting under a tree in the grassy area in the middle of the whole campus, the Quad.

                “Jessica” Kole called out, waving toward me, as I walked over I saw Dick Grayson with his arm around a girl with light green eyes and long red hair. She was wearing a gorgeous purple dress with black leggings, black flats and a green gem hanging around her delicate neck.  Roy was also there, but there was also a girl with short black hair in a dark blue, long sleeved shirt that tightly fit her perfect curves, black pants and black ankle boots and a tall guy with dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair that sat next to her. He, like the others was physically fit, as tall as the other guys and cute. “Jessica, you already know Dick and Roy”

                “Of course, they’re in our Chem. Class” I replied

                “Well this is Kory, Dick’s girlfriend and Rachel and Garfield are our friends as well”

                “Good to meet you guys” I smiled

                “So, what brings such a good looking girl here?” Roy flirted

                “To this school, city, county…or just this spot” I playfully replied

                “School” he lightly laughed

                “I don’t really like to talk about it” I told him, shaking my head

                “Aw come on, it can’t be that bad” he taunted “Just tell us, what are you afraid of”

                “I said leave it” I slightly growled. I could feel the energy flowing through my hands to the tips of my fingers. I tightly clenched my hand into a fist before anything could come out. “I- I’m sorry” my voice weakly said, shaking like the scared little girl I was inside “I have to go.” I continued, turning away quickly and running to the hallway, any hallway where I could be alone.


	2. Inner Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

                I always did do better when I was alone, that way no one could hurt me and I couldn’t hurt anyone. I was still broken up inside from the last time I was turned back to the orphanage, but I was even more heart broken that I had hurt the only person that was nice to me in that house. It was as cold as the Arctic with only one warm heart, the young son, almost 10 years old. He was so sweet and innocent, like Kole, but he got too close to me one day and I accidentally blew him across the room, knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall, knocking a painting down and breaking the glass frame.  His parents rushed in and when I explained what happened, they called me a monster and kicked me out. I hated the word monster, but it was what I was. I wasn’t just cursed with the pink hair, but I also got stuck with bad luck. I could shoot pink waves out of my hands, knocking any one down and doing whatever I wanted and when my eyes glowed pink, it was even worse. I had contemplated leaving so many times, running away and never getting hurt again, but I couldn’t, I was too young. But I won’t always be and as soon as I turn 18, I’m heading out. Some people would call it selfish, but it’s what I have to do to protect everyone from myself, or at least until I can learn to control it.

                I had walked around most of the school before I finally came upon an empty stair well, hidden from all the others. I sat down, setting my backpack down next to me and taking my sketch pad out, a pencil and my music player. After putting on some music, I relaxed and continued a sketch I had already begun. In my sketch, a shaded angel buries her head in her knees while her hands gently wrap around her legs. I continued with a tall tree shading her as the leaves blew in the gentle wind, cooling her bare shoulders. Her white corset top tightly fits her tiny waist, connecting to the long skirt that seemed that it would flow gently in a breeze.

                Again I felt eyes watching me. I looked up and staring right into my eyes was the red headed boy that was late to class.

                “Can I help you?” I asked, pulling one my earplugs out to listen and putting my pencil down.

                “Sorry, I just-you’re new here, aren’t you?” he asked

                “Yeah” I snickered “I’m new”

                “What’s your name…or is it new?” he joked

                I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Why would you want to know?” I smiled

                “Because I asked you…I’m Wally by the way” he smiled back, holding his hand out. I gently took his hand and shook it. “So what are you drawing?”

                “Nothing,” I quickly said, closing my sketch pad.

                “Okay, so uh- where are you from?” he cautiously asked

                “Here and there” I replied

                “What do you mean?” he asked.

                “I don’t really want to talk about it” I said, lowering my smile, letting my eyes droop down. It was true; it was hard to talk about what happened to me, I mean everything that happened to me.

                “I understand” he said with a smile, sitting down beside me “so what do you want to talk about…why you just left Kole and the others or why you’re here all alone?”

                “Neither” I replied

                “Okay, I mean Kole can be a bit much sometimes, but she always means well, and Grayson, well, he can be intimidating as well”

                “How about we talk about you…like why you were late to class today?” I quickly said, trying to get off the topic of anything that might lead to me. I expected him to keep talking, but he only smiled

                “My alarm didn’t go off, then I had some things to deal with, then I missed the bus-“

                “Bad luck?” I interrupted “I totally get it. I have bad luck days all the time…like today” I slightly smiled at him

                “What happened today?” he asked, smiling back

                “I met you.” I joked, I expected him to frown or walk away, but once again, he stayed and laughed with me. I had to admit, it was nice and easy talking to him, almost like we had met before, like two old friends meeting after a long time. “Have we met before?” I asked

                “I don’t think so…I would have remembered you” he told me. For a moment it was silent. We just stared at each other, but when the bell rang, I turned away, taking a deep breath and collecting my things. “I’ll see you later” I heard him yell as I walked away without a goodbye. All I could think of was getting through the day, getting home and away from people.

                “Hey” I heard a voice yell from behind me “Hey, new girl” it continued. “Hey what’s wrong” I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning around to see a girl with skin as dark as milk chocolate and hair like coal. Her black ankle boots clicked against the ground and her light brown bag, draped over her shoulder, smacking against the black pants. Her yellow shirt was like a bumble bee with its thin black stripes. I had to admit that it was a good outfit for her especially the cut outs on her shoulders and sleeved.  “Hey, are you okay?” she asked once more

                “Yeah, why?” I told her

                “Because I saw what happened with Wally…did he say anything that-” she tried to finish but I cut her off

                “Oh, no, it wasn’t him, it’s just…” I sighed “never mind

                “Well I know how Wally can be sometimes and if he did anything to you-” the girl began to threaten

                “No, he was sweet, but it was really all me, not him” I told her “I uh- wanted to get to class”

                “You’re a horrible liar, you know that?” she told me with a slight smile and laugh, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip “it seemed to me like you were running away from more than just him…what’s wrong?”

                “Look, I really have to go to class; don’t want to be late on my first day” I said, trying to get out of an explanation that I knew had to come out.

                “Oh please…you’re new, you could always tell them that you got lost, besides, you need to tell someone sometime”

                “I would really rather not” I said before my phone buzzed

                “What class do you have next?” she asked as I took my phone out to read the text

                “Uh- Myths and Legends with Mr. Cooney” I answered with a slight sigh and shake of my head

                “Hey, what’s up?” she asked

                “My mom said her boss is keeping her late and I have to walk home” I explained

                “Where do you live?”

                “Clark and Willow, it’s about 2-3 miles away”

                “Same as me…I can walk with you and you can tell me everything, besides…we have the same class next” she grinned

                “Great” I sarcastically said before she took my arm and almost dragged me to class.

                When we entered the room, I immediately recognized Kole who apparently had saved two seats for us. She smiled excitedly and I walked over, sitting at the cream desk next them. “Karen” Kole hugged the girl, I was guessing that that was her name, since she never told me “I see you’ve met the new girl, Jessica”

                “Is that her name?” she laughed looking at me

                “Yeah” I slightly laughed with her “Jessica O’Rodagh“

                “Karen Beecher” she introduced “Welcome to Ridgeford High”

                “Thanks” I replied.

                “Okay class” Mr. Cooney said, calming everyone down, passing out the usual syllabus that each class gives “Welcome to Myths and Legends. I am your teacher, Mr. Cooney. And these people in this room, are the people you are stuck with for the rest for the year” he joked “So get used to them”

                He wasn’t like other teacher I had had. He was young with blond hair, a youthful face and light blue eyes. He wore light blue jeans and a dark blue top, unlike the usual older man in a perfectly ironed suit and tie or the other teacher with kaki bottoms and little to no style.

                I scanned the packet of paper that was put on my desk with the usual things of rules, consequences, bathroom passes, supplies, extra credit, grading rubric and what we were doing through the year. The list of what we were doing was split into different countries and sub headings of what we were studying. One thing caught my attention, the Fey. I had heard of them before, but I didn’t know where I had heard of them. After the usual talk, going over the packet, the bell rang and t was off to our other classes I went. Karen and Kole stuck beside me, like protection or something. As we walked through the halls, I spotted a guy sitting on the stair with his friends, who all seemed to watch me as I passed by with Karen and Kole. His skin was as dark as Karen’s and his dark brown eyes were softer but still piercing like his friends.

                “Who are they?” I asked

                “People you don’t want to get tangled up with” Karen answered

                “They’re friends of Baron and Germy…no good” Kole added

                That’s all they said about them. The next class was on the field…I had signed up to be a trainer and I was a TA for Girl’s Track. I left Karen and Kole, who still had their own classes and headed out to meet the Coach and team. They all gathered, girls and guys, in bunches, talking to one another, telling stories of their summers, what changed and just catching up with each other. I, on the other hand, stood out of the circles by myself. The coaches soon joined us, putting them, and I, in order. I sat in the back while they lectured us, or them, on what a great season they had last year and what a season they want for this year. Then they called the trainers up to the front. I thought I would be the only one, but I stood next to a girl with short black hair, dressed like the British flag with her red pants, blue top and boots and her one streak of red in the front of her hair. It wasn’t hidden like mine, and hers was a blood red mixed with sweet rose. She had on a silhouette necklace on with a silver chain, and a red rose on a black background. The details were perfectly placed, making it a bit dark but beautiful.

                When they began to introduce us, Wally, just like 1st period, ran in late.

                “West” the male coach yelled “you’re late”

                “Sorry Coach, I was talking to Mrs. Blanchard, then I thought we were meeting in the gym” he explained

                “West, we always have class on the field, so why on earth would we have it in the gym?” the Coach sighed and shook his head and Wally shrugged his shoulders. “You’re lucky you’re my best runner, West” he told him.

                “As I was saying” the Female Coach continued “these are our medical trainers, so I suggest you be nice to them since they’ll be the ones taking care of you if you get injured.” She laughed “Girls, would you like to introduce yourselves?” she asked us

                “I’m Antonia” the other girl said in her British accent “But you guys can call me Anne or Anny” she told them

                “And I’m Jessica” I told them. With a glance over them, I saw Wally smile lightly.

                “Well, welcome Anne and Jessica” the guy coach said to us before releasing everyone.

                We still had 15 minutes before the bell rang, but there wasn’t much to talk about in Track. Immediately, I started talking to Anne, but after a few minutes, she nudged me and told me. “Looks like ya caught the eye of the Captain” she smiled. I turned around to see who she meant and seeing that she meant Wally, who was looking at me while talking to his friends, I looked back at her. “Why don’ you go talk with him?” she asked

                “I barely know him” I told her

                “That’s what the talking’s for” she pointed out, almost pushing me to him. I couldn’t help but laugh as she waved him over.

                “What’s up Anne?” he asked her as if none of us knew.

                “I wanted to introduce you to the trainer for guys track” she said, putting her hand on my shoulder as I looked at her in confusion.

                “I thought I was with girl’s track” I pointed out

                “You are, but trainers work with everyone, besides I can always ask the coaches to switch us” she slyly smiled, obviously trying to get me closer to Wally.

                “No, Anne, I-” I tried to say, but she left before I could finish

                “So, Jessica, huh?” he smiled and I couldn’t help but blush a light pink “It’s pretty”

                “Thanks” I said back

                “Look” he started “I’m sorry if I said anything at lunch that hurt you”

                I laughed a little, looking into his beautiful green eyes that I couldn’t get out of my head “It’s okay, and it wasn’t really what you said as much as what…” I started, thinking of how to explain it “as much as what I’ve gone through. I don’t really like to talk about my life that much”

                “I’m sorry, but can I get an overview that might not hurt you as much?” he asked with a flirtatious smile. He absolutely wouldn’t give up no matter what. So I took a deep breath and looked down, making the blush and smile vanish from my face.

                “West, stop pestering the trainer” the male coach said, walking over with the female coach “Jessica, welcome to Ridgeford and welcome to our team, I’m Coach Peterson and this is Coach Gold”

                “Uh-thanks” I lightly smiled to them “I hope this is a great year”

                “Me too, but I know that Wally here” he said patting Wally proudly on the back “will take us straight to state” I laughed as Peterson messed his hair up.

                “Thanks Coach” Wally said, fixing his hair “but it’s not just me, it’s the whole team”

                “Just take a compliment when it’s given too you West” Gold said with a slight chuckle before leaving with Peterson

                “You close with the coaches?” I asked

                “Yeah” he chuckled “I’ve been on track since freshman year and they love messing with me because they know I do my best at every race”

                “Well it’s not much of a race if it’s rigged is it” I joked, but he seemed to tense up, like he was hiding something “Wally, relax, I’m kidding”

                “Oh” he laughed a bit taking a breath in almost relief

                “Hey are you okay?” I asked

                “Yeah” he smiled

                “Don’t want to talk about it?” I asked

                “What?”

                “Never mind” I laughed

                 “Hey what are you doing after school?” he asked

                “Walking home, why?” I answered

                “I thought we could grab a coffee or something”

                “Well I would, but I’m walking with a girl named Karen. Maybe some other time” I told him

                “Bee?” he asked

                “Maybe” I said “Beecher?”

                “Yeah, that’s Bee. We call her that because she acts like a queen bee sometimes” he laughed “she’s the captain of volleyball and her spike is known as the bee sting”

                “Good to know” I giggled

                “Here, give me your phone” he demanded nicely

                “Why?” I asked, knowing the answer

                “I’m going to put my number in” he said, holding his hand out with a smile

                “Who says I want it” I joked

                “No, I didn’t mean-” he said in defense. It was cute how sweet he was.

                “Here” I handed him my phone. He smiled and put his number in, then handing it back to me. I took the phone and quickly texted him to give him my number “there” I said “now you have my number”

                “Perfect” he smiled


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

               Once again, the bell rang, but instead of running, I said goodbye to him with a smile and left him to talk more with his friends. I don’t know what it was about him, but I felt comfortable talking to him. As I walked toward the front of the school, I was joined by not only Karen, but Kole as well, not like it really surprised me. Kole seemed to skip over with her usual smile when she saw me. Karen just laughed at how excited Kole was, slowly walking behind Kole as she rushed over.

                “Hey girl” Karen said

                “Hey, I didn’t know Kole was coming with us” I told her with a slight laugh

                “Yeah, I’m going over to Karen’s house since my parents won’t be home for a while.” Kole excitedly said

                For a few minutes, I just listened to them and how they met, their friends and family, although Kole was a little quiet about her family. Bee, on the other hand, had no problem talking about her life. She even referred to herself as an open book.

                “So, Bee” I said, making them both stop and look at me. “What did I say?”

                “Where did you hear that?” Bee asked with a little laugh

                “Wally, I’m a TA and trainer for Track, why, what’s wrong?” I replied

                “Nothing” she answered “I just that’s my- nickname” she corrected. It was odd though. She started to say something else, but she corrected herself, like she was either hiding something or was too confused to answer right away. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was hiding something, everyone does, everyone has a deeper secret than they can dig out. I started to say something, but Kole interrupted me, obviously trying to change the subject.

                “So you have Wally in your last period? That’s cool” she said

                “Yeah, I guess” I said with a weird look

                The rest of the walk was a little awkward. It was a bit silent, except for every time Kole tried to start a conversation.  When we finally arrived at my house, I said goodbye, but they asked if they could stay a little bit since my parents were out and so were theirs, and of course, I couldn’t say no. They sat in the living room while I got drinks and we talked more about boys and school and our teachers. Bee confirmed that Mr. Mod was a crazy English teacher and Mrs. Kat, my Art 7-8 teacher was a model and star from an old show I used to watch. Kole said that she had her eyes on a blonde curly haired boy with emerald eyes and Bee, a cute and dark trumpet player from school. I couldn’t say much, since I‘ve only been in the city for a little over two months, which is more than for the other home’s I’ve been in.

                “So any boys you like so far?” Bee asked

                “Not yet” I answered

                “Oh come on” Kole nudged me “What about our track captain?” she giggled

                “What about him?” I asked

                “Do you like him?” Bee blatantly asked

                “I’ve only known him for barely a day and I’ve only been in this city for a few weeks” I told them

                “What?” Kole said, shocked. Her faces dropped from a sunny smile to a sad confusion

                “Nothing” I said in a low voice, shaking my head and looking down

                “Jess, it’s okay, you can tell us” Bee assured me

                “Guy’s it’s nothing” I told them, trying to avoid saying anything

                “No, it’s not” Kole told me, putting her hand on my leg, almost making me look at her

                “Come on Jess, it’s okay” Bee added

                “Jess, you can tell us”

                My head felt like it was going to explode. My heart stopped, breaking at the seams that were torn by every rejection, every broken promise to keep me safe. Finally, the dam broke. “I’m adopted” I quietly shouted. They both jerked back in shock, lightening their eyes to sorrow and pity. I didn’t want any pity, I was strong enough as I was, all I needed to be was alone.

                “Jess” Kole quietly said “is that all?” she asked. This time, I looked up in shock

                “Yeah, we kinda though that was the case since you were new” Bee told me

                “If it makes you feel better, I’m adopted too” Kole told me

                “Did your parent’s leave you in the park when you were a baby? Have you been in multiple houses that were never a home? Do you feel like a monster and un-wanted every day?” I argued

                “What?” Bee softly asked “Jess, have you-” she began, but she stopped as I nodded slowly “I’m sorry, I had no idea” she said

                “Jess, I ran away from home and by the time I got back I found out that my parents had been killed the night I left. That was when I was 6, and no, I haven’t been in multiple homes, I’ve only been in one” Kole confessed. “And no, I don’t feel like I’m un-wanted every day, because I remind myself that I have friends that welcome me and adoptive parents that love me like I was their own. You should do the same, because I know your adoptive parents, and I know that they won’t throw you out no matter what, and you have us now”

                “You say that now, but everyone does, then they turn on you and I’m right back where I started, an adoption house. Besides, as soon as I turn 18, I’m headed out” I told them

                “When?” Bee asked

                “A few weeks” I told her. “October 31st”

                “Why do you have to leave? Why can’t you stay?” they both asked

                “Because I’m tired of being hurt, and I’m tired of hurting others. I’d do better if I was alone.”

                “Being alone is more of a weakness than being on a team, or with friends and family. You don’t always have to be strong around us” Bee tells me. I wanted to believe it, but I couldn’t, not with my experiences. I was bad luck; I couldn’t be around people and not hurt them. Though, I could almost feel that they were right, and maybe this time would be different from the rest, maybe I did find my home. After that, Kole, again, changed the subject, probably knowing that I didn’t want to talk about it more. They left after that and I went up the wooden stairs to my room, pulling the papers out of my bag and onto my Pink and Purple bed sheets that I had made this morning and signing what I could.

                The night came and my new parents came home as I just finished my grilled cheese and tomato soup dinner. Andrea came in with the biggest smile, almost giggling as she came over to me and took me by the hands, taking me outside. Parked in the driveway was a brand new granite colored Car, slick and edgy, smooth and spotless. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach as I stepped back, staring at Thomas, who was standing next to it with a smile, the keys dangling from his hand.

                “What do you think?” Andrea asked

                “It looks great, but don’t you have enough cars?” I asked back

                “Well, your dad and I were thinking and we decided that since we each have a car and we might be working late a lot, we might as well get you your own car” she told me with a grin and a large smile

                My jaw dropped in shock and excitement. Maybe Bee and Kole were right, maybe this would be different. With wide and excited eyes I smiled as big as Andrea, running and hugging both of them “Thank you, thank you, thank you” I jumped up and down. Something I had never done before, ever.

                “The keys are all yours Jess” Thomas said, handing them to me

                “And the house keys are on there too” Andrea chimed in

                “I don’t know what to say” I told them “thank you” I said once again, giving them another hug.

                “Take her for a ride” Thomas told me, holding the door open for me.


	4. The Hive Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

               It felt so nice. The seats were tan leather and it still had the new car smell. The engine purred as I put the keys in and started her up. With a last smile at them, as Andrea handed me my bag with my ID in it, my wallet and some other things, I pulled out and started driving. I drove till the last of the sun went down, only stopping at stop lights and stop signs. The streets were almost empty, like it was the middle of the night, I felt so free and happy. I sang along to my favorite songs on the radio, I laughed and smiled, then it ended. I slammed on my breaks as I found a tiny guy, dressed in green and silver, a metal backpack on his back that reached out like spider legs. His eyes were covered with metal and glass goggles, wrapped around his bald head with a black strap. His friend was tall and muscular, too muscular. His messy red hair matched his yellow and black suit with his black boots and black eyes. For a moment, I just starred at them. I could easily recognize them as Baron Flanders and Germy Adams, the two kids from my chem. class. They stood, staring at me through the wind shield.

                “Get out!” Flanders demanded. I gripped the wheel as tightly as I could. Adams looked toward the side of the road and gave a nod, I stared into the darkness where he looked, but no one was there. I turned back, reaching for my bag, but in its place was a silent kid, maybe my age, dressed in all black and grey. His eyes were rose red, staring straight into me. My heart stopped as I stumbled backward, unclicking my seat belt and stumbling out of the car and onto the road.  Flanders chuckled. I must have looked like a terrified dog, staring at a monster, a mouse at a cat.

                “Don’t worry” Adams said in his high voice “we just want to talk to you”

                “About what?” I demanded, my voice shaking

                “About who you are” a male voice said. A guy, shorter than Flanders walked up behind them, dresses in a white and light green suit with a mask over his face and dark goggles covering his eyes. A female followed close behind with a silver helmet over her head, white wings on her back, a red top and a blue skirt to match.

                “We want to be your friends” the female told me with a soft smirk

                “Yeah right, what do you really want, Adams” I said to Germy “and what about you, Flanders?” I added, looking at Baron “and I’m guessing you go to our school as well?” I asked the other male and female. They smirked proudly.

                “I’m Angel” the female said, pulling her helmet off of her head, letting her gently waved black hair flow down below her shoulders “and this is C-more” she explained, pointing to the other male.

                “What about him?” I asked, nodding toward the silent dark kid that was out of my car and by her side in a blink of an eye.

                “Kyd Wykyd” C-more said

                “What about you?” Angel asked, holding her hand out

                “What about me?” I asked, standing on my own. Angel seemed a bit surprised that I didn’t take her hand, with good reason too, but she didn’t show it much, she just drew her hand back and crossed her arms with a wicked smile. “Well I was driving to the store, but then I was stopped by a few idiots” I growled at them

                “For someone who’s so outnumbered, you sure are snappy” Flanders chuckled

            “I can take care of myself” I assured them, turning to open my door, but another hand shut it as fast as I could open it. I looked up and saw C-more staring at me, his hand pressed against the car door. With a quick smirk, he grabbed my arms and twisted them behind me. “Let me go” I calmly demanded

                “Or what” he laughed

                “Or we’ll have to intervene” I heard a familiar voice said. I, along with the others looked toward the side of the road where a red headed boy, dressed in yellow and red, and his friends, a dark haired girl with a yellow and black suit, another girl, hooded by a dark blue cloak and a green Lion bearing his teeth, growling with his front down and his head close to the ground, ready to pounce “don’t make me get Robin” my jaw dropped. Robin? As in the Boy-Wonder, Batman’s apprentice from Gotham? I had seen them on the news, but it was weird seeing these heroes standing in front of me.   

                “Need help?” the dark hooded girl asked

                “Nah, she said she can take care of herself” C-more chuckled, not releasing me from his strong grip.

                “C-more, let her go” the other girl demanded, pulling two B shaped rods from her side, sending buzzing electricity through them

                “Make me” he replied, throwing me into Flanders’ chest as he grabbed me.

                I watched as they fought, though it wasn’t much of a fight. As soon as they did, I glanced at Flanders and smirked “Let me go and I won’t hurt you” I warned him.

                “Not a chance Princess” he replied with a laugh. Princess, now that made me laugh before I kicked my leg up and kicked him in the face, landing on my feet with one hand out. I quickly drew it in as soon as I saw the pink glowing off of it, but it wasn’t fast enough, he saw me and there was no turning back from that, or was there?

                He lunged toward me and in defense, I put my hands up in front of my face, sending him flying back into the light pole. It startled me as I stared at him and what I had done. I looked around at the faces, all filled with happiness, shock, confusion and fear. My heart raced in my chest as I stood up as strong as I could, though I felt like breaking down right in front of them all. I glanced again at Flanders, them over the crowd, who had no idea what to do, or what just happened and just like them, I had no idea what to do, so I stumbled for the car door, quickly driving away. I looked back in the rear mirror, seeing them all staring as I drove away.

                I couldn’t breathe. I felt like I was about to explode with tears and frustration. Tears swelled in my eyes and my breaths became shorter as they came out like a broken dam. I pulled into a Park parking lot, but as soon as I parked, I stumbled out of the car, running though the mist covered grass and dark sky. My heart kept beating faster and faster, like a breathing drum that might never stop, even when I took my last breath. Calming myself, I just stared into the sky and the tiny golden lights in the dark blue night sky blanket. With an eased mind, I walked through the green grass that was cloaked in a thin layer of mist arising from the ground. I fell to my knees, closing my eyes and feeling the wind blow past me, calming me. I bit my lip as the tears began to build up behind the weakly patched dam, higher and higher until it would break once more.

                “Are you okay?” a voice asked. I jerked away from the gentle hand that touched my back. The boy in red and yellow was knelt down beside me his face filled with concern. He slowly stood, holding his hand out. “Sorry, you okay?” I didn’t answer; I just stared at him in confusion. “Look,” he sighed, “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m one of the good guys”

                “I know” I told him, taking his hand as he helped me up “Kid Flash, right?” I asked

                He smiled “Yeah, at your service” he joked, bowing to me as I giggled “what can I call you?”

                “Jessica” I smiled

                “Kid” the dark haired girl called out, flying toward us with the two others “Are you okay?” she asked me.

                “Yeah, and thanks for helping me”

                “Not like you needed it” the lion said as he transformed into a tall green guy. He wore a red and white suit and fit perfectly well with his skin and grass green hair. “What happened back there? How did you get away from Mammoth?”

                “Mammoth? It that what Flanders calls himself?” I asked

                “Yeah, and the little green kid calls himself Gizmo” the cloaked girl said in her smooth, yet deep voice. “Now, how did you get away from him?”

                “I don’t know” I lied, hiding my hands in my back pocket. “I kicked him and he let go, then when he lunged for me…I don’t know, I guess someone pushed him away before he got to me. I thought it was one of you guys” I tried to explain

                “Well none of us did it” Kid Flash chuckled

                “Are you sure you don’t know what happened?” the dark haired girl asked, putting her hand on her hips in disbelief.

                “Yeah I- I don’t know” I stumbled over my words

                “Jessica, these are my friends, Bumble Bee, Raven and Beast Boy” Kid Flash introduced “You can trust us”

                “I know” I assured him right before my phone rang. I never thought I would be so relieved to hear Andrea’s voice “Hey, I’m coming home now” I told her quickly “I just got lost a little, but I know where I am” I continued, before she said okay and hung up. “I have to go” I told them, turning and walking toward my car.

                “Jessica” Bumble Bee called out to me “You don’t have to be alone anymore” she said. Anymore? What did she mean? I stopped and glanced back at her, then turned back to my car, got in and drove away, as fast as I could.

                When I got home, Andrea and Thomas seemed relieved to have me back. They embraced me as I walked in, sighing and pulling me closer to them. When they finally let go, I went upstairs, took a warm shower and went to bed. The next day I drove my car to school, but the whole day felt un-welcoming. Flanders and Adams just stared at me through chem. class and then my other classes went by slower than the day before, but not just because it was a regular day and not a minimum day. When it got to lunch found a place next to Kole and Bee, but it felt wrong somehow. Bee, Wally, Rachel and Garfield avoided any eye contact with me, but I always felt like I was being watched by them. After a few minutes I got up and left. I would have done better back with them since I ran into Flanders and his friends. He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me toward him.

                “Where do you think you’re going?” he growled

                “Flanders, do I really need to remind you about last night?” I warned him. He let go and stepped back.

                “I knew there was something odd about you…so what is it? What’s your power?” he crossed his arms, his friends looking at me. There was the girl with the jet black hair and brown eyed boy that used the one eye mask.

                “I’m not telling” I laughed “C-more and Angel, Right?” I asked, glancing over at the dark skinned boy dressed in jeans and a green shirt and the dark haired girl that sat next to him and another darker looking boy.

                “Just answer the question” Angel demanded

                “No” I smiled, turning and walking away, but he grabbed my wrist again and I raised my hand at him, as if going to use my curse, but he let go, jerking back in fear. “Good” I told him with a slight smile. With a sigh, I turned back around and went up the stairs that were closest.

                “West got to you, didn’t he?” Germy yelled in his high pitched voice. In that instant, I whipped around, my eyes glowing and pink practically radiating off my hands.

                “Don’t you dare bring any of them into this” I growled

                “They already are” Angel said before they were out of my sight.

                The next period, I sat next to Kole and Bee, but I couldn’t help but think about what Angel said. The only thing new, was that we were learning about the Fey earlier than expected. He said it was because of the year schedule, but I knew that it was a lie. I can tell if anyone is lying, which is also what threw me off about what Angel said. She wasn’t lying about anything, not like she did last night. I could tell they wanted to hurt me, push me to my limit so I would use my curse and they could use it against me, and they still could.

                For TA duty, I ran errands for Coach Gold, running around the school, talking to teachers and students, getting noted and giving other things. With only a few minutes left, I went back to the field, looking for either coach, but it was empty.  The only other person was Wally, and when he saw me, he ran toward me with a smile plastered on his face.

                “Hey, what happened to you at lunch?” he asked, not even out of breath like I expected.

                “I had to go talk to some teachers” I lied                                               

                “Yeah right” he laughed “Come on, you can trust me”

                “I had to leave…I just felt, weird” I told him

                “I understand, so what about Flanders and his friends, what about them?” he asked

                “I ran into them, they threatened me, but I got away.” I tried to walk away, attempting to avoid the conversation, but he grabbed my arm with a caring, worried and gentle face.  

                “Jess, it’s like Karen said, you don’t have to be alone anymore” he explained

                My eyes shot up to meet his “What did you just say?”

                “I said that you don’t have to be alone. It’s what Karen said” he repeated. In a second, my heart dropped at the realization of what Angel meant.

                “Karen never said that” I shook my head, telling him. My eyes must have been as wide as ever, as I stepped away from him.

                “She didn’t?” his voice got higher, his eye now wide with fright. “I’m sure she did, at lunch” he corrected, clearing his throat

                “No” I protested “Karen never say that, Bumble Bee did”

                “You met Bumble Bee?” he asked, obviously trying to get off the topic

                “You’re a horrible liar” I told him, crossing my arms

                “Jess, I can-” he tried to say, but I was fed up with people ling to me

                “Don’t bother. I’m done with people lying to me and hurting me” I told him, before walking away, leaving him standing alone on the field.


	5. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

                The drive home was slow like my classes and once again, Andrea and Thomas weren’t home, probably working late again. Sitting on the couch, I put on some music and pulled out the first HW of the year; a paper on the Fey. As I searched the internet my laptop, given to me by my 10th family before they kicked me out, they became more and more familiar. They were Irish spirits that were known to represent a certain thing in life and known to make deals with mortals. People would sell their souls to get what they wanted whether it was power, money, love or luck, the Fey’s would give it, for the right price. That’s what I needed, Luck, I needed to make a deal with a Fey to get rid of my curse, or at least give me good luck.

                A knock on the door snapped me out of a daze. It had only been 10 minutes, but it felt like an hour. Closing my laptop, I got up and walked to the door, but on the other side were Rachel, Wally, Bee and Garfield. “What?” I said when I opened the door.

                “Jess, can we come in, I think we need to talk” Bee asked

                “Yeah, I would say so” I said, opening the door and letting them in, though I didn’t know why I had trusted them, but something inside of me tugged to let them in.

                “Jess, I’m guessing you already know who Wally is” Bee continued

                “Yeah and he should really learn to slow his mouth” I said, leaning against the granite counter “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

                “It’s hard to say, but we didn’t know if we could trust you yet.” Rachel explained in her smooth voice. “We were hoping you wouldn’t find out until we were sure, but since Wally slipped up-” She said, glaring at him as he hid behind Garfield, who just stepped aside to show him again. With a roll of her dark blue eyes, she continued “we wanted you to hear it from us”

                “We’re heroes with powers and abilities and there’s a whole group of us that guard this city and the cities around here. My Codename is Bumble Bee and I can sting people with my stingers and shrink as small as I want” Bee stated. “These are three of my team mates, Kid flash” she said, gesturing over to Wally, “Raven” she said, gesturing to Rachel, “and Beast Boy” she finished, gesturing to Garfield “but you know them as Wally West, Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan”

                “What about Kole, Dick, Kory, are they with you guys too?” I asked

                “Yeah but none of them know about you” Wally explained

                “We thought it would be better if you told them yourself. Besides if Dick knew, he would insist on getting every detail about you and have you join us, but we want it to be your choice.” Raven gently said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

                “Do I have a choice?” I rhetorically asked

                “You always have a choice” Garfield answered

                “But we only have to know one thing…what’s your power?” Bee asked, gently grabbing my hands

                “They’re more like a curse” I said, freeing my hands. “You would be better off without me”

                “What do you mean?” Wally softly asked

                “I mean that my curse is why I was left as a baby” I stressed

                “You were what?” Wally asked

                “You didn’t tell them?” I asked Bee in return

                “It’s your secret, not mine” she told me

                “Thanks” I smiled. I knew I would have to tell them now, even though I didn’t want to…AT ALL. But I took a deep breath and explained everything “basically I was left alone in the park as a baby and was put into an adoption home. I was adopted soon after that but they got rid of me when they found out about my curse. Ever since then, I’ve been from house to house, each one finding out my curse in some way or another and sending me back like a broken toy. The last house I was in, their younger son got too close to me and I accidentally threw him clear across the room” I said to them, crossing my arms and closing myself off.

                “How many homes have you been in?”  Raven asked   

                “This is my 13th since my 13th birthday” I told her

                “Jess, I didn’t know” Bee told me

                “I know” I assured her lifting my head up more. “I hex things” I told them “with a wave of my hand or a snap of my finger, I can send a pink wave of energy toward you and knock you down or break things or hurt someone. And when my eyes glow-”

                “Let me guess, everyone should run” Garfield joked. I looked at him with confusion and he knew it “it’s how I know when to run from Star, Raven, and Terra, and most of the girls on our team”

                “Yeah, and our soccer star does more running away from us than at practice or his games” Raven pointed out, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip, giving him a playful smile.

                “Can you control your powers?” Bee asked

                “Most of the time, but I do have random sprits of energy where it takes a mind of its own, like my last house and last night…It was in defense, but I didn’t want to use it, I never do” I told them. “It’s the last thing I want to use.”

                “Why? You were born with a gift that can help people, why don’t you use it?” Wally asked

                “Because it hurts people more than it helps them. Besides, it’s the reason I was returned from all the other houses.”

                “Or it just got you where you needed to be” he pointed out. “We can help you control it, we can be there for you no matter what, you don’t have to be alone anymore”

                “Wally” I sighed “I don’t know, I just…don’t know”

                “Girl, you can’t always keep running away from yourself.” Bee told me “At some time, you’re going to have to embrace it; its part of who you are” 

                “Well, we’ll always be here if you need us” Wally said, hugging me before speeding off with the others behind him.

               The rest of the night passed quickly with Andrea and Thomas coming home and bed. I tossed and turned, dreaming of a nightmare where I was in control, but of the wrong thing. Bee, Wally and the others knelt before me, surrounded by my pink energy. Angel, Mammoth and Gizmo looked over my shoulder in pride while it seemed like my while world was falling apart, torn my me and my pride and power. I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to wake up, but every time I got close, it would pull me in deeper and deeper, glowing purple eyes running across my mind until he was dead. I stood over Wally, his head peacefully resting for an eternal sleep. His hands cold and icy, but I stood above him, no emotion. A cackle echoed in my ears as I jolted awake. Breathing heavily, I ran my hands in my hair, grabbing my head to stop the headache. The clock read 12:24. With a deep breath, I threw the covers off of my black leggings and went down stairs to get water. The house was dark and quiet the fan was blowing cold air through the house, leaving it at a comfortable temperature, but, but a little cold for my taste, so I opened the back door and walked out. The moon was full in the night sky; the gold stars shinned side by side, burning who knows how far away. There was a slight wind that perfectly cooled the sweat on my neck.

                “Nice, isn’t it” a voice whispered from the back yard furniture.

                “What do you want Wally?” I asked, not even needing to see who it was

                “I wanted to talk to you”

                “About what?”

                “About you and what you want” he stated, standing up and walking toward me

                “What I want may not be what I need right now” I pointed out

                “What are you afraid of?” he asked, running his wrinkled fingers through my hair, sending chills up my spine. I straightened up, knowing that it wasn’t Wally. My heart stopped as I quickly turned toward the mysterious man with my hand up, glowing like a pink star. I tried to knock him down, but he caught my hand before I could do anything. I stared into his light purple eyes, my heart calming to a slow and steady beat while I stood frozen in a dream. He smirked. “Good Girl” he congratulated me, letting go of my wrist and putting his black hood up, concealing his bald head.

                “Who are you?” I demanded

                “Psymon” he answered “I’m here to help” he continued

                “I don’t need anyone’s help” I growled as he let me go. I stepped back, finally seeing him in full body. A long black jacket covered most of his grey shirt that was neatly tucked into his black pants and boots. He was older, maybe in his 60’s. His face was wrinkle free, like he had just ironed it. His skin was pale like death. And his bald head was full of veins popping out “So, are you supposed to be a good guy?”  

                “Good is only the perception of a situation, my dear” he calmly said, gently smiling. “An idea made to separate justice from crime, but even that line is blurred”

                “So you’re not a hero” I hissed

                He chuckled and shook his head “in the eyes of others, no” he laughed “but in the eyes of some…I’m a master”

                “Let me guess, Flanders and Adams sent you to show me what potential I have and what I could be if I joined you” he smirked proudly. “Well you’re wasting your time” I told him “I’m not going to join you”

                “I suppose you won’t”

                “So you’re not going to make me?” I asked

                “My dear, everyone should have choices…that’s one thing I have always believed” he told me with a soft voice

                “So what are my choices?” I asked

                “Well, you can either live your life as a nobody that ran away when she turned 18, someone who fears her gift and the power it gives, or you can join us and see exactly what you can do. You can have all the power, you don’t have to fear who you were born to be.”

                “I was cursed” I snapped

                “Maybe, but for a reason. You see, I know who your parents are and the deal that your ancestors made”

                “What?” I gasped. “Who are they…why did they-”

                “Ah-ah-ah, I’m not telling” he laughed. “Trust me, I know what you’re going through”

                “Really, you know how it feels to hide from who you are every day, fearing that you’ll hurt the people you care about most. You know how it feels to feel like a monster, rejected from every family that promised to take care of you and love you. You know what it feels like to be me?” I cried

                “I may not, but I know you” he smiled deviously

                “You know nothing about me” I growled, throwing my hand to the ground, trapping him in the broken cement

                “Why you little” he growled before I flicked my hand to the metal rod leaning against the grey wall, wrapping it around him, not letting him use his arms “Amia” he yelled out to me, almost ordering me to stop “Release me this instant”, but with a snap of my fingers, the fabric from the pillow seats wrapped around his eyes. “You’re just like us, don’t be fooled by the fine line” he cried out, for one last chance. 

                “Everyone has a choice, remember? I just chose not to follow you.” I quietly yelled “Now I will tell you this once, and once only…I will never join you. I know who I am, and I am nothing like you” I growled before a gust of wind blew past me, stopping right beside me, starring at Psymon, then at me, then back at Psymon.

                “Yeah he’s contained” Wally said into the phone “I’ll get him in as soon as possible”

                I wanted to say something to him, but what would I say? So we both stayed silent.

                “Are you going to take me in?” Psymon asked with a smirk “Don’t even bother” he continued. Before Wally could say an answer, the telepath whistled, disappearing in a wing of pure velvet darkness.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, not even phased that Psymon got away.

                “No” I told him “But how did you know?” I asked him, staring into his emerald eyes that I loved so much.

                “We got intel that he was in town and I thought that this was the first place he would be” he confessed

                “Who is he?”

                “Psymon, he’s a psychic and one of the higher levels of the Brother Hood. He’s also the higher up of the Hive; Mammoth, Gizmo and their friends” he explained. “Why did he call you Amia?”

                “I don’t know.” I looked down, then snapped my head back up, staring at him with confusion “How did you-” I began to ask, but I couldn’t finish it.

                “I heard everything. I was close enough to intervene, but far enough so he wouldn’t know I was there” he explained

                “So why didn’t you intervene?

                “I knew you could handle him, and I knew you wouldn’t join him…I see the good in you, no matter if you see it or not. There’s something about you that’s different” he gently smiled. “I didn’t know you felt that way” he continued softly.

                “Yeah” I sighed “I don’t know why I said all of that”

                “I do…Psymon knew exactly how to push your buttons. He knew exactly what to say to get you emotional…it’s not your fault” he consoled me

                “Then why do I feel so weak?” I asked him, my voice shaking, the tears building up once again “Why do I feel like this?”

                His eyes were soft and calm. He gently stroked my hair out of my face, making my heart drop. I wanted to break down right there, but I knew I couldn’t, but it was so hard to keep all the tears in, so I collapsed in his arms, embracing him as he did to me, breathing heavily, tears streaming down my face. “You don’t have to be strong anymore, you have a family that will never hurt you, and friends that will always be there for you.”

                “How do you know?” I asked, whipping the tears for my eyes, demanding an answer “Every family I’ve ever been with has thrown me aside once they see that I’m cursed. I’m better off alone…it’s the only thing I know how to do”

                “They already know about your powers” he confessed

                “What?! how?”

                “They’re friends of my old mentors and when I started talking to them a few nights ago, they told me about you and how they brought you in, and how they knew that you had powers that could hurt people”

                “Then why did they-?”

                “Because they saw the good in you. We all do” he explained

                “I hurt whoever’s near me” I told him “I can’t control my curse and when it takes over, I can’t stop it”

                “From where I stood, it looked like you were in control.” He smiled “you just need to have confidence in your power”

                “Stop calling it that…it’s a curse”

                “It doesn’t have to be” he replied. His voice was soft and gently, yet strong and assertive. It almost made me believe him. “I have to go, so I’ll see you tomorrow at school”

                “There is no school tomorrow” I pointed out.

                “Exactly” he winked, before zipping away in the yellow and red gust of wind. I could have sworn he winked at be before, but then again, I was pretty tired. But still, I couldn’t help but blush a little.

                The rest of the night was almost peaceful. The wind gently blew through the trees as I fell back asleep in my bed. Visions of green grasses, cool breezes and tall trees ran through my mind. A baby’s cry brings me to the city, where a woman carried a young baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, the color of the streaks in my hair. Her soft light brown hair masks her face as she sets the delicate child on the ground, kissed by the green grass around her. “I’m sorry my child” was all the woman said before kissing the child on the forehead and walking away, leaving one salty tear on the innocent child’s hand. A fiery pain coursed through my veins as I walked over to the crying child, my heart dropping lower and lower into my chest. My hands shook as I bent down and picked up the little one, still crying. My stomach quickly knotted itself when the child stopped crying, looking into my eyes, the exact eyes she had.  As I stumbled back, my veins began to boil, crippling me on the ground until I finally screamed, sitting up in my bed, gasping for air. Andrea rushed in the door, running to my side and wrapping her arms around me.

                “Honey, it’s okay.” She told me as she stroked my head “it was only a dream”

                “I know” I assured her “but it was so real” I continued before she left to her own room and I fell back to sleep, though I didn’t want to.


	6. A Change of Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

                The next morning was anything but ordinary. My head still hurt from the nightmare that night, but it was about to get worse. As I looked through my closet and drawers, I picked out a cute purple top that tightly fit around by sides and a belt to match, my black leather jacket, black shorts and heeled boots. I walked into my bathroom with marble floors, Paris painted walls and a smaller room connecting with the shower and toilet. The floor was colder than I had expected, even though I was wearing thick socks and knee high boots, I could still feel the chill of the icy floor. And the marble counter wasn’t any better, I felt like I was in an ice box, freezing, only to get jolted awake by the fire running through my veins like the night before. I quickly grabbed my arm, trying to make it stop, but it only worsened. My head started pounding and the fire ran throughout my body, boiling me from the inside out. Then, silence, I collapsed onto the cold floor. Dizzy, I gripped the edge of the counter, pulling myself up and looking into the mirror. I stumbled back, staring into the reflection that couldn’t be me. My few pink streaks had expanded through my whole hair, leaving no hair the light brown that I loved. What was happening to me? First the nightmare, then my hair, what was next?

                “Hey Honey we’re-” Thomas began to say, but he too froze up in shock “What happened?

                “I have no idea” my voice shook. My eyes were wide and frightened, I felt like a little girl again, and not in the good way “I just…I have no idea” my eyes began to tear up as I collapsed into his arms “What’s happening to me?” I asked him, as if he would know the answer.

                “I don’t know honey” he stroked my hair. “Maybe we can dye it back”

                “It won’t work” I told him, wiping the tears away “I tried that with my highlights and it never worked”

                “Uh- okay, we can figure this out, just give me a minute” he told me before my phone rang. I sighed as I looked at the caller, it was Wally.

                “I’ll be right back” I told him before walking away and answering the phone “Wally I really can’t talk right now”

                “Why, is everything okay?” he asked

                “Uh- sort of, I just…I’m going through a change” I tried to explain

                Before he could say anything else, Bee grabbed his phone “Girl, where are you?”

                “I’m still home, and I don’t know if I can meet you guys today”

                “Why, what’s wrong? Do you need help with something?” she asked

                “I really don’t think you can fix this” I told her before the doorbell rang “Is that Wally?”

                “Uh, sorry but he ran” she laughed and I shook my head “We’re heading over too, we’ll be there in a few” she assured me. And before I could object, she hung up.

                “Wally, it’s nice to see you” I heard Andrea say from down stairs

                “Thanks, is Jessica here?” he asked

                “Yes she is” Andrea must have smiled “Jess” she called

                “Yeah, I’m not uh-decent” I lied terribly

                “Jessica” she called again, almost an order to come down

                “I’m coming” I sighed…I had to show them sometime and if not now, then when. So I took a deep breath and walked down stairs, hearing them gasp at the new thing. Luckily, Thomas followed close behind to support me, I think.

                “What happened?” Andrea asked 

                “I don’t know” I told her glancing at Wally who seemed so smile

                “It looks good” he smiled

                “Thanks, but how the heck did this happen” I demanded

                “Well what happened before you got this?” he asked

                “What was your dream about?” Andrea asked, almost excitedly

                “Uh I don’t know, I mean at first I felt cold, like I was by a lake or something, then I was in a park with a woman with light brown hair-”

                “Did you see who it was?” Wally asked

                “No, her hair covered her face, but the weird thing was that she left a baby in the park and when I looked into the baby’s eyes, it was like- like I was looking into a mirror, but seeing a younger version of myself”

                “Is that why you screamed?” Andrea asked

                “No, after I stumbled back, it felt like I was getting cooked from the inside out, like my blood was boiling, that’s why I was screaming” I told her “Do you think it has anything to do with…you know” I asked Wally

                “I don’t know I mean you keep calling it a curse, so maybe this is part of it”

                “Your powers?” Andrea asked

                “Yeah, I got a visit from Psymon last night and he said he knew who my real parents were and what my ancestors did, so maybe this relates something to that” I told her

                “It has to, and if it is true, then there is no reversing this, at least not that I know of” Thomas said

                “How do you know?” I asked

                “I studied myths and legends in college, it was my best subject” Andrea answered “and some of my knowledge rubbed off on him” she continued before the doorbell rang once more.

                “It’s probably Bee and the others” I told her

                “Jessica, I don’t think there’s a cure for this and as far as we know, it’s not hurting you-” Thomas began “Can you live with it?” he asked, sending my stomach in knots. He asked the one question that was impossible to answer. Yeas, it didn’t hurt me, but it was something else that set me apart from everyone else in the world. One more effect of the curse.

                “I guess I have to” I quietly said looking dimly at the ground

                “Jess” Wally began, putting a hand on my shoulder “you’re not alone in this” he told me “I’ll be with you every step of the way”. The doorbell rang again, reminding us that we had more company. “They’re waiting for us…do you want to join us?” he asked, holding his hand out to welcome me.

                “Yeah” I wearily said, looking into his eyes for support, the only support that I felt I could lean on at the moment. I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed his, making his smile, and me blush a light pink.

                “We’ll see you for dinner” Andrea smiled, getting wrapped in Thomas’ arms. And before walking out the door to the new people I called my friends, I looked back and smiled.

                As I closed the door behind me, I heard a light gasp from Kole.

                “You too?” she asked. Confused, I turned around and leaned back at the sight. Her hair was like mine, except a lighter pink, almost like sweet cotton candy.

                “Jess, what happened?” Bee asked

                “I don’t know” I told her shaking my head “But I have to admit that I’m relieved it’s not just me” I continued, letting out a small laugh.

                “So are we ready to go or what?” Harper impatiently asked

                “Chill out Roy” Bee demanded, and like a servant to the Queen Bee, he obeyed.

                “So what’s the plan for the day?” I asked

                “What do you think hot stuff?” Roy flirted, but once again, he was silenced, but not by Bee, by Wally. I don’t know what he did, but it shut Roy up.

                “Well, we thought we would hit the Water Park…it’s Senior day” Bee smiled

                “Why didn’t anyone tell me? I don’t have my bathing suit?” I asked, turning to open the door again, but Kid Flash grabbed my arm.

                “I’ll be faster” he told me

                “No!” I protested “I’ll only be a minute” I told him, opening the door and closing it behind me. I bolted up the stairs to my room, digging in my drawers to find my favorite bathing suit; a simple black top and bottoms with a red rose designed on the top. After changing, I quickly grabbed my bag, putting a towel next to my phone and sunblock with my wallet and before running out the door again, I grabbed my keys from the counter. “Come on, I’ll drive” I told them as I got out.

                “Oh no princess, I’m driving” Roy told me

                “Who do we still have to pick up?” I asked him

                “Grayson, Kory, Logan, Mal and Rachel” Kole answered

                “Then that’s 10 in total and each of our cars fits 5 people, it’ll be faster if we split up” I pointed out. Harper really couldn’t argue since I was right, and this made Bee and the others laugh. “So who do you want in your car?” I asked him with a proud smirk

                “I’ll take Wally, Logan, Grayson and Kory, you can get Mal and Rachel” he told me

                “Aw man” I heard Wally quietly say

                “Something wrong?” Bee rhetorically asked

                “No” Wally pouted “Everything’s peachy”

                “Then let’s go” Kole excitedly said, heading for my car

                “Kole can I switch?” Wally asked

                “Nope” Kole giggled, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in.

                “Maybe next time” Bee laughed, jumping into the front seat.

                I smiled, opening the door before Wally slid into Roy’s truck like Jeep, painted a hot red with black leather seats. “We’ll see you guys there” I nodded before smiling at Wally and sitting down, buckling and starting the car. The first place we drove too was Malcom’s house, which was literally a few blocks away from mine.

                “Wait here” Bee told us as I slid up to the curb before she jumped out and ran to the door, collecting the dark skinned, tall and buff guy that walked out.

                “Is that-” I began to ask Kole

                “Yep, that’s Malcom Duncan, the guy Bee has a crush on.” Kole smiled

                “Is he…one of us?” I asked

                “Yep” she giggled before Bee and Malcom reached the car doors.

                “Jess, this is Malcom” Bee introduced.

                “Nice to meet you” I smiled, shaking his head as he slid into the front seat and Bee slid next to Kole. “So where to next?” I asked

                “Rachel” Bee told me. It was easy to pick her up, she was already on the way to the park and the rest of the car ride wasn’t as bad as I expected. We listened to music, told stories and laughed…not really what I expected at all.

                When we reached the Park, we found a spot right next to Roy and the others. As I got out of the car, I spotted a fair skinned boy with light blonde hair and emerald green eyes talking to Wally, who only turned around when the blonde boy nodded in Kole and my direction.

                “Who’s that?” I asked as Wally and the blonde boy walked over.

                “Jess, this is Joey Wilson” she blushed a little and I knew that this was the blonde boy she was talking about a few days ago, the one that she liked.

                “It’s nice to meet you” I smiled

                “ _You too”_ he signed after shaking my hand

                “Joey’s mute…his father cut his vocal cords when he was a kid” Wally explained as Jericho lowered his head in almost sadness

                “Well the other are waiting for us” Kole said

                “Let’s not keep them waiting” I smiled again, looking toward Wally, who had walked over to Roy, Grayson and another shorter boy, still physically fit with dark blue eyes and black hair.

                “Don’t worry, he’ll meet us in there with the others” she told me as we walked toward the gate. To get in, we showed out school ID cards, but other than that, there was no other payment. The Park was full of Seniors from all different schools. It was full of different rides and wrapping around the whole park was a lazy river with inner tubes and a multiple bridges around it for travel from the center kid’s section, giant pool and few slides to the rest of the Park. After walking around a bit, we found a perfect spot for all of us near the big pool, though we took up one whole side with all of our people.

                “We seem to be missing 6 of us” I joked

                “That’s because they’re part of the main 8 that started our team, or group” Kole told me

                “Yeah, it was originally Dick, Wally, Kaldur, Kory, Rachel, Roy, Victor and Logan” Bee added “Then one by one, we all joined” she continued. “They’re probably debating something”

                “Wait, who were they again?” I asked

                “Grayson, Wally, Kaldur, Kory, Victor-” Kole listed

                “Victor? Who’s he?”

                “Victor Stone, better known as Cyborg. He had an accident a few years ago and now he’s half man, half machine” Bee informed me before Malcom walked over with Joey.

                “Are you guys coming?” he asked with a laugh, and as I expected, Bee easily accepted, as did Kole, when Joey smiled at her.

                “You guys go, I’ll wait here for the others, besides I need to put sunblock on” I explained

                “Alright, meet us later” Kole smiled, leaving with the others.

                After they left, I slid off my cover of a pink tank top and my jean shorts, laying my towel down on the chair.  I dug in my bag, trying to find my sunblock, but I couldn’t, I swore I put it in, but it wasn’t there.

                “Looking for this” a voice asked and turning around, I jumped back when I saw C-more and Angel smiling at me. He handed me the sunblock, but I refused.

                “That’s not mine” I lied “mine’s 75 and it’s a blue spray bottle” I told them “but thanks any way.” Some might have said it was rude, but I didn’t trust them at all, for I knew, as soon as I put the block on, it would have rerouted my brain so I would side with them, but I never would.

                “Look” Angel began with a sigh “We’re sorry about your first night…Mammoth can get carried away sometimes and Gizmo, he’s just a little brat.”

                “What’s your excuse” I sourly asked

                “We have more control, besides we don’t want anyone getting hurt.” She told me

                “Yeah, we only steal, we don’t hurt anyone” C-more added in. I wanted to believe them, but I just couldn’t…they were the bad guys and I couldn’t trust them.

                “Why should I trust you?” I asked

                “You shouldn’t, but just be aware that Psymon’s in town and he would do anything to get you on our side…be careful, okay?” she warned

                “Angelica” Wally said protectively, walking up with Logan and Rachel backing him. “What are you doing?”

                “Just be careful” C-more warned again before walking away

                “What was that about?” Logan asked

                “They were warning me that Psymon was in town and that he would do anything to get me on his side…nothing I don’t already know” I answered

                “Psymon’s in town” Rachel asked, scared.

                “Yeah, he attacked Jess last night” Wally answered

                “Then we have to tell Dick”

                “No” Wally protested “We can take care of Psymon, besides, Jess is stronger than he thinks”

                “Even so, we have to be careful around all Hive members and we need to talk to Dick about this” Logan suggested

                “No we have to-”Wall began, but I grabbed his hand, making his stop

                “I’ll talk to him” I said less than confident “Just not now…can I wait till the end of the day?” I asked

                “Of course” Wally said “But you don’t have to do it”

                “I know, but if I’m going to join you guys, then I have to talk to the main 8, right?” I slightly smiled

                “Did Kole tell you?” Rachel asked

                “Yeah” I answered “but how does she know about me?”

                “Sorry, that would be my fault…she wouldn’t leave me alone, besides, she won’t tell anyone else” Wally confessed

                “Oh” I said “I understand, and thanks…I wouldn’t have wanted to tell her”

                “Well come on, everyone else is already on the rides” he smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

                “Wally” I laughed as we ran to meet the other “Slowdown”

                “Can’t” he smiled back at me.

                 The rest of the day was a blast. We went on tons of rides and I felt free, care free. I felt so good and for once, I felt accepted. I didn’t have to use my powers and I felt like the sting holding me up, were cut, letting me fly freely with my friends. I laughed more times than I had my whole life and I felt, happy. Not even the Hive could bring me down. The even the weather was perfect, no sign of any rain or storms.

                “Come on, it’s almost time to go” Kole smiled

                “Okay, just give me a sec” I told her, heading to the rest room to fix my top. By the time I got out, Kole was still standing by the door, waiting “where’d the others go” I asked

                “To pack up” she said.

                It was toward the end of the day, when we all went back to our bags, just like the rest of the Seniors. As I slipped my shorts back on and my tank top, Wally grabbed my bag.

                “Wally, give it back” I ordered with a bit of a laugh

                “Here” he said, throwing the bag to Beast boy, then to Kole, who handed it to me.

                “Thanks Kole” I laughed “Don’t take my bag or I’ll hex you into the other dimension” I joked, pointing to Wally

                “As long as you’re with him, I don’t think he’ll mind” Roy said, walking by with Malcom, Grayson and Kory, followed by Logan.

                “We’ll see you there” Grayson smiled toward me and leaving to Roy’s car.

                “Wally, what’s he talking about?” I asked

                “Nothing” he smiled slyly “But I’m driving” she smirked, holding my keys in his hand.

                Shocked, I dug through my bag quickly, confirming that they were my keys, though I recognized them from the small pink and silver Celtic cross hanging from them. “Wally, how-” I began, but I knew exactly what the answer was. He probably grabbed it when he took my bag, not a surprise. “Fine” I glared “Just don’t scratch it, it’s still new”

                “You have my word” he smiled. And with that, we gathered the rest of our things and went to the car. Since it was my car, I tried to sit in front, but Kole and Bee dragged be in back, blind folding me and tying my hands together. “Guy, what are you doing?”

                “Taking you to our hideout” Raven said “but first, we’re heading to the park to talk to Robin”


	7. Test or Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

                The car ride was long. We couldn’t have been going to my park, or anyone close to my home, we must have been in the next city by now, and Wally’s fast driving didn’t make it better since I was afraid of getting my car hurt or us crashing and dying. But after about a half hour, we stopped at a park by the shore. The view of the city was breathtaking as I was finally un-blindfolded. The stars shinned over the city lights and the moon glistened over the dark waters.

                “Where are we?” I asked I awe

                “We can’t tell you now, but as soon as Robin gets here-” Kole said before the bushed rustled and the other 5 popped out, along with Anne, Joey, the dark haired boy and another dark skinned guy with black pants and a red shirt on.

                “Jessica” Kory’s perky voice said “We understand that you would like to talk to us”

                “Yes” I said, taking a deep breath in “I want to join you guys” I said

                “Why, and how did you even find out about us?” Roy asked

                “A few nights ago, when I first got my car, I took it for a ride and ran into the Hive, or at least some of them. Karen, Wally, Rachel and Logan saved me, that’s how I found out, and I want to help make a difference in this city” I told him

                “That’s sweet, but unless you have powers, or a skill-” Grayson began

                “I do” I interrupted him “I can hex things…send waves of energy through my hands and my body”

                “Prove it” Roy demanded and not wanting to hurt any of them, I walked toward the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean and with a wave of my hand, I sent my pink waves across the water. “You can’t help us, you wouldn’t hurt a fly” he protested

                “Oh won’t I” I turned with a smirk, my eyes glowing the light pink.

                “I wouldn’t test her Roy” Rachel warned

                “What do you know?” Grayson asked

                “I know that Wally is- is wait, how did you know that I wanted to talk to you?” I asked

                “Wally told me” Grayson answered

                “No, he told me he wouldn’t” I protested. Something didn’t feel right about this. my fists clenched and pink waves surrounded them, ready to get fired. “Now I’m going to ask this one question and you’re going to answer me…who are you really?” I demanded, holding my hand up, with the energy lightly flowing to the tips of my fingers.

                “We’re your friends” Wally answered 

                “No you’re not” I growled, crossing my hands in front of my chest, my eyes glowing a fire pink. “One- last -chance.” Wally's smile dropped slightly and he held his hands up, waking toward me. he didn't seem cautious or anything, though. he just had on a straight face.

                “Jessica, I know what you’re going through” he said, making me glare more, “just let me help” he continued.

                “No!” I growled, knocking him down “You’re not Wally.”

                With those words, he stopped and raised his head slightly, letting a smirk overtake his lips. “Very good” he congratulated. my head felt light headed and i couldn't help but grasp it as i stumbled back, catching myself quickly. when i opened my eyes again, the Titans were gone. I was actually surrounded by all Hive members, all except Angel and C-more.

                “Psymon, I’ll never join you” to told him “now if you don’t want to get hurt, now would be the chance to leave”

                “You don’t scare us” Gizmo laughed, stopping Mammoth from creeping way

                “You’re outnumbered my dear” Psymon warned

                “I’m stronger than you think” I said, lunging forward, hexing any and every Hive member that tried to hurt me. Hex after Hex, one flick of the wrist after another. My arms grew tired, but I kept fighting, to no avail, they kept getting up and kept coming after me. One after another, soon, I was knocked to my knees by one of Psymon’s massive headaches, just like this morning.

                I screamed, as a cold blade pierced my side, warming my side with the red blood, but I didn’t think anyone could hear me. Exhausted, I was picked up by Mammoth. i could hear rustling of leaves and feet running on the grassy area. 

                “Let her go” I heard a sweet voice command before I completely blacked out.

 

                This is it, I thought. The metal table was ice cold, easing the pain in my chest. As I slowly opened my eyes, I could only see the light above. I carefully turned my head, squinting until I could see a blurred figure standing in the corner. It was a woman, tall and skinny with a black belt that shaped her waist as perfect as her red sleeveless shirt and red pants fit with her short black hair, black boots that ran up to her mid-thigh and long black gloves. Another man walked in, dressed in hospital clothes with splattered blood on this shirt, my blood. I could feel the warmth covering my wound, stitched up carefully and bandaged, wrapping around my whole chest down to my waist, like a white shirt, blotted with blood.

                “Take care of her” the woman ordered in a thick Russian accent.

                “Yes ma’am” the man in a lighter Russian accent replied before she left the room.

                As I tried to sit up, I grunted at the pain, grabbing my side. The man quickly rushed to my side.

                “It is okay” he said quietly to me, helping me sit up. His touch was gentle yet strong. I felt almost a sense of comfort when he placed one hand behind my head and the other in my weak grip.

                “Where am I?” I asked, as if he was going to tell me.

                “The Hive” he answered, shockingly.

                “I kind of guessed that” I weakly said

                “Then I guess you also know why they want you and who you are”

                “No…I don’t know why I’m so important, and I don’t know who Psymon thinks I am”

                “Well he wants to talk to you, alone” he told me

                “Why?” I asked

                “I think you know why?”

                “No, why are you helping them?”

                “Because, they took my family away” he said in his Russian voice. “Helping them is the only way to keep my mother, father and brother alive” he told me

                “So, what, you’re the doctor…why do they want you?”

                “Because I can absorb energy and use it against people, but I refuse to use it against anyone”

                “Why don’t you grab your family and go?”

                “Because I do not know where they are”

                “Red Star” the Russian woman yelled, bursting into the room, “she needs to come with me” she ordered. “Here are some clothes for her, have her change” she said, throwing the clothes at him and slamming the door behind her.

                “Here” he said, handing me the clothes

                “I-I’m Jessica” I said, taking the clothes

                “Lenoid Kovar” he smiled, turning and leaving

                In pain, I stood up and changed slowly, they gave me black jeans and black boots with warm socks and a pink top that only went down to my chest, only covering the appropriate parts, it barely covered more than a strapless bra, but they did give me a black leather jacket to cover with, but even that went down to my waist. When I was ready, I slowly opened the door and walked out. Lenoid was standing next to the door like a guard.

                “I’m ready” I told him and with a bow of his head, we walked to a large room, full of computers and a large screen in front. On the left was a series of stairs, leading down to the different levels of computers and stations in the room.

                “The main control room” he told me as I looked around “Psymon is behind that door” he said, pointing to a door on the bottom level.

                “Thank you” I said, walking forward

                “Please, be careful” he pleaded

                “I will, and thank you again” I said, hugging him. After a moment, I let go and headed for the metal room. The nob was ice cold hat it almost burned me. I drew my hand back as the door cricked. I slowly pushed the door open, walking in to find Psymon at a desk, like the boss at an office.

                “My dear” he smiled “I hope you recovered well”             

                “No thanks to you and your men” I snapped

                “Yes, I am sorry about that, rest assured that I took care of the careless fool that stabbed you”

                “And who would that be?”

                “No one you would or will know” he smirked, sending fear in my heart. “Please, have a seat” he offered, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

                “No thanks” I declined “I prefer to stand”

                “I understand” he smiled “do you know who you are?”

                “Jessica O’Rodagh. I was orphaned when I was a baby. I was cursed at birth and I’ve been in 13 homes since I was 13”

                “No” he smiled “you are Amia Rosalina O’Rodagh. Your ancestors made a deal with the Feys of Ireland for wealth. They knew that the child born in the 13th generation would be cursed with bad luck, and my dear, that’s you.”

                “So why do you want me?”

                “Because my dear, you weren’t just cursed with bad luck, you are becoming the Fey of Bad Luck and Misfortune. With that on my side, on the right side, we could rule the world”

                “Only one problem with that, I’m not going to join you. You can lock me up here for as long as you want, but I’m still not going to join you”

                “Never-”

                “Say never” I finished “yeah I’ve heard that one before”

                “Mammoth, Gizmo” he ordered. And within seconds, they were standing next to me like evil soldiers. “Show her to her room” he ordered before I was escorted out.

                The room they brought me to wasn’t much of a cell. There was some double door leading to outside, though I expected it to be charmed to keep me in. There was a queen sized bed with a canopy, like in the old castles and there was a long, cushioned seat at the foot of the bed. There was a vanity with a clean glass mirror and a cushioned chair that slid right under, and a large armoire full of clothes. And finally, sitting in the bed was a steaming meal, resting on a silver tray.

                “I hope you like it” Gizmos squeaky voice said before they closed the door. It confused me, and yet, made perfect sense. On one hand, why wasn’t I in a cold cell with a metal bed, not like I was really complaining, but on the other hand, if I was so important to them, why wouldn’t they try an pamper me to bring me to their side. But as hungry as I was, I couldn’t eat the food, I couldn’t take anything of theirs. I was so tired, I had to sleep. I sat on the bed and gently laid my head down.


	8. A Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica O’Rodagh is the new girl is school who has a deep secret. Follow her life as she navigates friendships, rivalries and finding out who she really is and where she belongs.

                I must have been asleep for the rest of the night, because I woke up to the light, coming in from the window and a knock on the door.

                “Jessica” the voice said. It was Lenoid. I quickly rushed to the door and opened it. “Sleep comfortably?” he asked

                “Apparently” I smiled slightly “uh- do you want to come in?”

                “Yes, please” he said. He entered and I shut the door behind him. He pulled a chair form the corner that I must have missed and I sat on the seat at the foot of the bed. “Please you have to go” he said.

                “I can’t” I told him. “If I leave, then he would come after me and hurt my friends, it’s better if I stay here where I can keep an eye on him”

                “You must want to see your family and friends again” he insisted

                “I do, but…I can’t endanger them” I told him

                “What do you mean?”

                “I mean that I was cursed”

                “Is that what he told you?”

                “Yes, but-” I sighed “but he might be lying. I had a dream a few nights ago about a woman dropping her baby daughter in the park and the baby…was me. But the thing is that I don’t even know if that was my mother. I could have been abducted and the woman put me there for some reason, or that could have been my mother or an older sister trying to save me, or it could all be Psymon playing with my mind”

                “I see why you are so troubled, but why does he want you?”

                “He said my ancestors made a deal with the fey for wealth, but the 13th generation would be cursed. He also said I was turning into the Fey of Bad luck and misfortune.” I explained “what about you? Do you have anyone other than your family?”

                “There was one girl in my village, the most beautiful and sweetest girl, but I do wish I could see her one more time.”

                “You’re in love?”

                “Yes, and you?”

                “I don’t think I can say the same. Ever since I got my curse when I was 13, I’ve been in 13 homes, but this time…the family was different, they knew about the curse, and still adopted me, and I even made friends” my smile dropped “but they probably forgot about me”

                “Do not give up” he lightly smiled, but his smile vanished as well when he saw the time on the clock. “I must go, but at 11 hundred hours, you must see Psymon once more.” He told me

                “Lenoid, how did you get your powers?” I asked

                “Military experiment”

                “I thought so, I mean I thought you were in the military, and thanks again”

                “Of course” he smiled, exiting the room.

                The hours seemed to drag on without any other visits. At 11, I headed back to Psymon’s office, where he once again was sitting at his desk.

                “My dear, I’m happy to see you better, how’s your side?” Psymon smiled

                “Still hurting, thanks though” I snapped

                “My dear, I urge you to reconsider our offer”

                “Psymon, you know my answer”

                “Very well” and deeply said, clapping his hands once, turning a light on behind his head, one that shinned brightly on a dark mirror. As I stepped closer to the mirror, my heart beat faster and faster, my hands started to shake. “Do it” he ordered into an intercom on his desk and within seconds, screams of pain and torture rang through my ears, making him smile with delight and me cringe in fear. On the other side of the glass, Lenoid was being tortured, his arms chained to the wall, his bare chest scratched and whipped. The only other two in the room were Mammoth and Gizmo. They tortured him, and in doing so, they tortured me.

                “Stop!” I begged “He didn’t do anything”

                “Ah, but he did. He became close with you and in doing so, he became a key. You see my dear, friends and family are weaknesses, you can only be strong if you have yourself.” He smirked “you can’t trust anyone”

                “So I shouldn’t trust you?” I quickly asked

                “I am one of the few people that can push you forward, so yes, you should trust me”

                “Then let’s make a deal” I frantically said, not taking my eyes off of the torture.

                “Stop” he ordered to Gizmo and Mammoth, and like little servants, they obeyed. It hurt me to see Lenoid tortured and hurt, all because of me, he deserved better, and I had a plan. He and I would be set free with one simple deal. “I’m listening” he told me.

                “Me for him. I’ll stay with you, but only if you set Lenoid free”

                This made him happy “And if I do let him free, then you promise to freely join us?”

                “I promise, but I have to have your promise that neither you nor your team will hurt my friends or family?”

                “Deal” he grinned, holding his hand out and after a little hesitation of my own deal, I set it in stone. I tried to turn, but he held tight to my hand. “Just one more thing before you leave, well it’s more like a few things.”

                “And what would they be?”

                “A name. We can’t just call you Jessica, it’s not Villain enough.”

                “Well what do you suggest, Lucky?” I laughed

                “No, that would never do” he shook his head. “How about…Jinx” he smiled proudly. I had to admit that it sounded good, but at this point, I would do anything to get him to trust me

                “Sounds good” I crossed my arms with a slight grin. “Anything else…do you want me to call you Master?” I joked, though it wasn’t much of a joke

                “Oh, no, I just wanted to give you a peace gift” he smiled, taking a small black box out of his drawer. He slid the box carefully over to me and wearily, I opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a Celtic design and a purple stone at the center.

                “It’s beautiful, but-” I began

                “But you think I put a spell on it?” he laughed

                “I can’t acccept this” I told him, closing the box

                “Please, take it, even if you don’t wear it, I still want you to have it” he insisted

                “Thank you” I said, holding the box in my hand, turning and walking out.

                It was pure torture, knowing that I couldn’t see my friends again, or the mother and father that accepted me for who I am, I may never see my school and graduate. As I walked through the hall, cold and icy, the heat from the faces, new and familiar starred at me. Some students from the high school, some teachers like Mr. Mod and Ms. Williams. No wonder they were both single, they were both insane and evil.

                “Jessica” I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Angel. She ran up to me with C-more by her side “What are you doing here?” she asked

                “Long story” I told her “Basically I was ambushed by Psymon and his soldiers, who pretended to be my friends, then one of them slit my side and they brought me here for recovery.” I tried to explain   

                “So they’re just letting you walk around?” C-more asked

                “I made a deal with him”

                “Were you the one that set Red Star free?”

                “Yeah” I replied

                “Thank you” Angel smiled “We tried so many times to get him free, but none worked”

                “Wait, what was the deal?” C-more asked. I could tell that he was afraid of the answer, just as Angel and I were.

                “Me” I sadly told him “I had to join to set him free”

                “No” Angel gasped “You didn’t”

                “They were torturing him” I confessed, stopping in front of the room door. And with a push from C-more, they locked the door behind us. “What are you guys doing?” I growled

                “You have to leave” Angel whispered “He’s planning on using you to rule the world”

                “What else is new?” I chuckled “every bad guy wants to rule the world”

                “Yeah, but now he has you and when you turn 18 on Halloween-” C-more began

                “How did you know about that?”

                “We overheard Psymon talking to Rouge, Mammoth and Gizmo” she told me “and we have to get you out of here”

                “Wait, Rouge?”

                “She’s the Red Russian lady that’s basically made of rubber” C-more explained

                “Got it”

                “You can’t trust anyone here”

                “What about you guys?”

                “You can trust us” Angel assured me “We want to be here as much as you do. The only reason C-more is here is because…well because he has to. Psymon has his parents, like he does with many of ours, but I’m here because of Kid Wykyd. I promised him I would stay with him, but as soon as I get a chance, I’m grabbing him and leaving” she stated

                “And Psymon trusts both of you?” I asked, getting an idea

                “Yeah, enough” C-more stated “Why what are you thinking?” he smiled deviously

                “You need to get to Kid Flash, tell him what happened”

                “Very funny, you want us to-” Angel began with a laugh, then her smile dropped “wait you’re serious? That’s suicide for us.”

                “Just give me a sec” I told them, quickly grabbing a piece of paper and writing a plan down, folding it up into a letter and handing it to Angel “Give him this and tell him that he doesn’t have to be alone anymore. He’ll know what it means”

                “Are you serious?”

                “Very” I told them “Please, it’s the only way to stop Psymon”

                “Alright, I should be back by the end of the day” Angel said, walking toward the double doors that led out to a stone balcony and flying away.

                “What do you want from me?” C-more asked

                “Go around like nothing’s happening” I told him, pulling the ring out of its back box

                “Don’t” he ordered “that has a spell on it” he explained

                “I know, and right now, that’s exactly what I need” I told him. “Trust me” I said with a smile, “I have a plan” I continued, slipping the ring on. Pain. As soon as the ring was placed, a massive headache came onto me, my veins boiled and my hands cringed. I fell to the floor, gripping my head and trying not to scream. C-more fell to his knees, trying to help me, but it was no use. The head ache vanished and the pain went away, leaving me gasping for air. I felt so weak, so tired. My arms collapsed from under me, making me fall into C-more’s arms.

                “Jess, are you okay?” he asked, trying to wake me up. As I took another breath, I felt different, controlled, like a servant. I could feel the darkness I was trapped in anger and revenge. I could feel the power coursing through my veins and it felt…good. I felt in control, though I knew I wasn’t


	9. Warning From an Angel

They had searched for hours, days even, but none of them knew where they had taken her. They had every Titan, every police officer, every town’s person on the search, but nothing came up. The Hive members had vanished, and so had Jessica.

“Reports,” Robin commanded, standing at the head of the Titan’s table with the other Original 8, Bumble Bee, Kole, Herald and Jericho, around them.

“Still no progress,” Kole’s head lowered, her hands rubbing her arms.

“East, North and South have all called in,” Cyborg reported, pulling up his electronic notes from his machine arm. “There’s no sign of any of the Hive or Brotherhood members, or of Jessica.” He plainly stated, making Wally pace faster in front of the door, his hands clenching.   

 “Wally, calm down,” Bee ordered, tired of watching the redhead pace back and forth. “That’s not helping what so ever.” Wally stopped just enough to glare at her.

“Sorry if I’m worried,” he retorted.

“Wally, we’re all worried,” Herald spoke up.

“Yeah but I’m actually worried about Jess, not what monster they’re going to make her into,” he growled.

“Wally, sit down,” Robin ordered, making his friend look up. “We’re all worried about her, and we will find her. We just need some sort of sign- or something.” All of their heads turned at the door sliding open, revealing Roy with Angel cuffed.

“Speak and you shall receive,” Beast Boy joked.

“I caught this one lurking around our base.” Roy reported, pushing Angel further in the room.

“I wasn’t lurking, I was walking to the doorway,” Angel rolled her eyes.

“And why would you do that?” Kory questioned.

“Because I had to talk to you guys.” There was a silence. Some looked to Nightwing for an order of what to do, but he only stood there with a straight face, his arms crossed.

“Then speak,” he ordered, his eyes glaring as his jaw tightened.

“The Brotherhood has Jess, and she’s in trouble,” the dark-haired Angel spoke.

Rachel scoffed, “Tell us something we don’t know.”

“Psymon believes that she’s some mythical thing and plans on using her powers to his advantage. He gave her a ring that was spelled. It- it was made to brainwash her.” Her head rose at the end as if to put on some show of strength.    

“You’re one of Psymon’s minions” Bee countered. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you helped him capture her, or if this all a trap.”

“Some of us are still trying to get out from under his grip, Bee” Angel shot back, glaring at her.

Bee shook her head. “Don’t try and tell me that you didn’t choose this life, because you know damn well that you did.”

“I did, and I regret it every day,” she countered. “But someone who really won’t be able to choose her path is Jess. Once she puts that ring on, she’s Psymon’s to control. he’ll turn her into a daemon. And I don’t want that. Believe it or not, C-more, Wykyd and I actually want to help, and get out of the Hive. We never wanted Jess to be brought into the mix.”

“How did Psymon even know about her? He’s powerful but not that powerful,” Robin’s brows rose.

“Wykyd,” she sighed looking down at her hands. “He could sense her powers from day one and told me and C-more, but Giz and Mammoth overheard and told Rouge, who told Psymon and the others.” She was silent for a moment. “I know where they’re keeping her, and I- I can help get her back,” she eagerly said.      

“Yeah right, why should we trust you?” Beast boy argued             

Angel sighed. “I knew you were gonna say that.” She held the note out in front of them and Wally eyed it before looking at her and taking a step forward. “You don’t have to be alone anymore”

“What?” Wally asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Jess said that you don’t have to be alone anymore. She also said you would know what it meant,” Angel clarified

“I do,” Wally nodded, taking the paper from her hand. “Thank you,” he said to Angel. He turned at Nightwing and the others. “I think she’s telling the truth, and what other option do we have.”

“We could lock her up,” Beast Boy growled, sinking lower in his chair.

Robin shook his head. “If we do that, then Psymon might suspect that something is up. We have to trust that what she’s telling is the truth.” Angel let out a shaking breath.

“Why not just have her break out?” Herald questioned, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Angel shook her head, shrugging, “It was Jess’ idea,” she told them. “When I left, she told me that she had a plan. My best guess was that she wanted Psymon to believe that he held all of the cards, that or she knew someone would come to rescue her,” she finished, her eyes shifting over to Wally. “She’s strong, I know that. But- I don’t think she knows who she’s really going up against.”

“Is there anything else?” Robin asked.

“Only that, if I know Psymon, he’ll want to show off his new toy as soon as she puts the ring on. He’s egotistical and wants to show how powerful he is, so it makes sense that he would want you all to know how powerful he is too. Be on the lookout for any random battles. He would most likely put in some of the weakest members.” No sooner that she said that, the alarms blared, red lights surrounded them.

“Rob, we have a problem,” Argent’s voice came over the inter-com. “The Hive members are downtown, the warehouse district. Hotspot and I are outnumbered. We need backup.”

“Hold on, we’re on our way,” Robin answered the call, his eyes not leaving Angel. “Seems like you were right. Cy, take Angel and get those coordinates.” As he ordered it, Cyborg nodded and took Angel out of the room. “Everyone else, let’s go!” he ordered, leaving the room himself, everyone else following his lead.   


	10. Jinx

“Argent wasn’t kidding,” Kole commented, taking in the scene. Nearly all of the Hive members; C-more, Wykyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, XLT, Cheshire, and many others were at the warehouse, surrounding Argent and Hotspot, who were now joined by Dolphin, Wondergirl and Superboy.   

“Rob, what are we going to do?” Wally asked, glancing at his friend and leader.

“What we always do, take them down and take them to jail.” Robin stares straight at the enemies, who stand across from them, ready to fight. “Titan’s Go” he orders, sending them all into combat with Gizmo, Mammoth, Wykyd, C-more, and the rest of the villains.

Fire flew cross the room, water whipped from one side to the other, knocking down one bad guy after the other, but they never stayed down. Titans fought against Hive, teen against teen, hero against villain. Though, through all of it, Wally couldn’t help but notice how C-more and Wykyd didn’t give it their all. He had seen it many times, but this time, they were holding back. He zoomed around them, pining C-more to the wall.

“Where is she,” he growled.

“Where’s Angel,” he shot back.

“Safe,” Wally replied.

“I wish I could say the same” C-more responded. “But we’re helping her as much as we can.” Wally nodded slightly.

“Where is she now?” Wally asked again. A purple wave blasted toward them all, knocking the red-headed hero to the ground, allowing C-more to escape.    

“Now boys, I thought I told you to wait for me,” a familiar voice seemed to grin from on top of the crates. Whipping his head toward her, Wally’s heart stopped at the sight of Jess standing in a purple lace corset top with tight black pants, fitting black boots, her pink hair beautifully put up in a ponytail with her pink eyes shining in the light and black eyeliner creating her cat like eyes.

“Jessica?” his voice cracked

“Jess, what are you doing?” Kole shouted to her friend with panic and pain echoing in her voice

“The name’s Jinx,” she smirked, placing her hand on her hip and leaning to one side.

“No,” Kole gasped, spotting the sparkling ring on her finger.

“What’s wrong Kole, I thought you would be happy. I’m finally embracing my powers,” she laughed as she shot a hex at the bottom of Kole’s feet, knocking her into Wally.

“Jess, stop, this isn’t you,” Wally argued, helping Kole to her feet

“Maybe this is the new me” she argued. “I’m finally not afraid of who I am. I’m not afraid of people shutting me out and throwing me out like piece of trash. I can finally be free to do what I want, when I want. You should be happy for me” she finished, staring straight at him. “Now be a good little boy and give up.”

“Not until I get the real Jessica back,” He stood his ground

“Well she’s gone and she’s never coming back,” Jinx laughed. “Jinx is here to stay, so you better get used to it.” Grinding his teeth, Wally stood strong. His hands turned to fists as he stared at the girl in front of him. “Fine” Jinx shouted, readying herself to fight

“No,” Psymon’s dark voice was heard throughout the room. “Jinx, get everyone back here, now!” he ordered her, and with a smirk Jinx sent a pink wave toward them all, knocking the heroes to the ground or against the walls. By the time Wally got his strength up to stand and look around, she was gone. Jess had vanished into thin air with the rest of the Hive and Brotherhood.

“No,” he pounded his fists into the wall before Kole calmed him with a hand on his shoulder

“Wally,” she began.

“Kole, that wasn’t Jessica, I know that it wasn’t” he tried to explain, but her face stays soft and worried.

“Kid, she chose her path,” Robin’s stern voice loudly said, “Now we need to follow ours,” he finished before leaving with some of the others, torn that their friend would betray them.

 

“What the Hell” Jinx shouted at Psymon as she walked into the base. “We could have beaten them, why did you pull us out?”

“Because the point of this mission was not to fight the Titans, but rather introduce them to our shining star, you” he explained with a smirk.

“Well if you wanted to introduce them to me, then at least let me show them my full power, then they won’t ever bug us again, or better yet, let’s just take care of them. I can handle them by myself,” she argued impatiently.

“Patience my dear, let’s see how they react to seeing you, then we make our move,” he glided to his office.

“Yeah right,” she crossed her arms while Mammoth and Gizmo walked up behind her.

“I wouldn’t second guess him or try getting in his way if I were you,” Mammoth chuckled.    

“And I wouldn’t mess with me or question me if I were you,” she snapped, “Or do you want me to refresh your memory about what happens when you mess with me?”

“Point taken. But seriously, he knows what he’s doing,” Mammoth told her.

“Whatever, I’m headed to the gymnastics room” she told them, walking toward the back door. “Bother me and you will find yourself six feet under before you can blink.” The door slid open as she approached and slid shut when she was on the other side.

“Man, what’s buggin’ her,” Gizmo’s squeaky voice wondered.

“Beats me,” Mammoth shrugged.

 

As she walked through the halls, all eyes were on her. She walked with her head held high and a swing in her step. A grin spread across her face as she heard two Hive members whispering about her. She let out a soft chuckle as their papers flew to the ground with a twist of her fingers. The door to the Gym slid open, revealing an empty room of balance beams floor mats, bars and more. The doors slid shut and Jess took in a deep breath. The ring on her finger glowed, sending waves of electricity through her body. Quickly, she grabbed her side and head, groaning as her back hit the wall. Her ears rung, and her head pounded. Her skin heated up ad her back slid down the wall.

“ _Come to us_ ” a soft voice spoke.

“No, no, no,” she shouted, her eyes bursting open, silencing everything. She breathed heavily, the palm of her hand still on her head. “I can’t,” she let out under her breath, “Not now.”


	11. Hex Training

“You wanted to see me” Jinx’s voice rang through the room as she entered his office  
“Yes” he slyly replied “I want to try something with you”  
“No” Jinx protested “I’m not going to be your guanine pig”   
“No, well-” he started, softly reaching his hand for her soft pink hair before she swatted it away  
“Don’t even think about it” Jinx growled  
“My dear, I only ask to see the future” he innocently explained, but it was far from innocent  
“I can’t tell you the future” Jinx replied  
“Ah, but I believe you can, just give me your hands and concentrate on say…a few years from now” he softly suggested. “Please” he sweetly begged holding his hands out for hers, and after rolling her eyes, Jinx lightly placed her hand on his, softly closing her eyes and thinking of a few years into the future. At first there was nothing, but pain crippled Jinx down in the chair. 

“Rob, we have a problem,” Bumble Bee stated over her comm. Device.   
“What’s wrong?” he responded.  
Bee sighed and looked down at the weak man in front of her. His clothes were torn and burned, his face was smudged with dark marks. Her eyes wandered around the area, above the tall trees, over the snow-covered ground, through the open area that had been burned in an explosion. “We have an unidentified male that may have produced the explosion.”  
“My name- is- Leonoid Kovar,” the man weakly responded. “I- was captive of the Hive, set free by a young woman, Jessica.” His voice and body were shaking.  
“Get him in and we’ll take care of him,” Bee heard Robin’s voice order. With a deep breath, she nodded.  
“Understood,” she spoke. Her eyes shifted to the men beside her, Herald and Beast Boy. “You heard the man, let’s get him warmed up give him some rest on the jet. The two Titans nodded, Beast boy turning into a gorilla in order to pick the weak man up. “Let’s go,” Bee ordered, already half way to the jet. 

“Come on, we’re going to be late for Star and Rob’s wedding” Jinx urged the man in the closet  
“Calm down, I’ll only take a second” he answered back  
“With you and clothes” she laughed. “You take longer to pick out an outfit than Red Arrow does doing his hair”  
“How could you even think of that” he flirtatiously smiled, zipping over to her and wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. He was all dressed in his black suit and yellow tie, complementing his soft and short red hair.  
“Can you just zip me up” she giggled, pushing away from him with a grin. And, gladly, he does, gently stroking up and down the skin of her back that wasn’t covered by her purple dress and smoothly moving closer to her, kissing her neck.  
“What’s the big rush? I can just run us over there, we still have a good two hours” he deeply said. And with a grin, Jinx flipped around to face him and kissed him on the lips.  
“Because, I promised Star that I would get you there an hour ahead of time and because you’re the best man” she smiled, pushing away.  
“Aw come on, just a few minutes?” he begged, pulling her closer. But when her eyes started to glow a light pink, he sighed and let’s go.  
“Come on…I’ll drive” she smiled, grabbing her shawl from the head of a chair and the keys from the small table next to their bedroom door.  
“But…you drive way too slow” he whined  
“And you drive 5 times the speed limit, so I’m driving” she said kissing his cheek before they headed out of the room.

Jinx gasped for air as C-more and Angel gather around her.  
“Jinx, are you okay?” Angel asked  
“Yeah,” Jinx replied, grabbing her head “what happened?”  
“We were about to ask you the same thing?” C-more responded  
“Psymon…where is he?” Jinx asked with panic on her face  
“Mammoth and Gizmo took him to his room.”  
A sigh of relief escaped her “How long was I out?”  
“A few hours,” Angel replied  
“Jinx, what happened?” C-more asked, looking her in the eyes  
“He-I,” she tried to explain, but how could she explain what she had seen? That somehow she was going to end up with the enemy, attending the wedding of the Titan’s leader. How could she explain that she was going to switch sides and betray them all? If that was what was going to happen. “He wanted me to show him a glimpse into the future, but the- the power was too much and- I couldn’t” she lied  
“He wanted to what?” Angel seemed to laugh “But you can’t…that’s not your power”   
“That’s what I told him, but he thought otherwise.”   
“So did you see anything?” C-more asked cautiously  
“No,” was all that she wanted to answer, and all that she did. In truth, she didn’t know what she saw.

“How is he?” a young blonde asked as she entered the medical room.  
“Still unconscious,” Kole answered, not bothering to turn to face the blonde.  
“Oh, come on, you can tell me. After all, you are dating my brother,” the young blonde sauntered up to the bedside, her last words causing Kole to flush a shade of pink. “Oh, I forgot, neither of you have the guts to tell each other how you feel.” She smirked.   
“Rose, is there a reason you’re here?” Kole questioned, again, not bothering to look at the blonde, only at the patient to take care of him.  
“Rob wants you and some of the others in the meeting room.”  
“But I have to take care of him, make sure he’s healthy.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ve trained me in medicine a bit, so I can take care of him for a little. And if there’s anything bigger, I can obviously call you.” Kole sighed. “So is that a yes?” the younger Titan batted her eyes.  
“Fine,” Kole sighed, finally looking into the emerald apple green eyes of the young woman. “But contact me right away if there are any changes.  
“I know, I know, don’t worry, I got this.” Rose smiled. With one last sigh, Kole nodded and walked out, tossing her white coat on the rack, and placing her tools on the table near the door.


	12. Attack from the Inside

“Are you sure about this?” Psymon questioned, his eyes focused on the monitor in front of him, showing the training room with Jinx and Angel.

“Positive,” Mammoth’s deep voice confirmed. “Jinx isn’t that dumb. She had to know about the ring, and she had to have her reasons for putting it on willingly.”

“And Angel?” the superior villain glared at the screen.

“Gizmo tracked her, and she was in one particular spot for a long time. And when we mapped it, she was just outside of Jump City, in the part of the forest that’s supposed to be closed off. Gizmo did more research, and he found and old cabin in the middle of it that seems to need a lot of energy.” Psymon silently nodded. “That- is where we can find them.”

“Impressive, Mammoth,” he grinned. “You and Gizmo will be rewarded properly. For now, send Angel in and Jinx after her. I seem to have work to attend to.” With a grin of his own, Mammoth nodded and left his master, knowing that there was work to do.   

 

She panted, out of breath. Her skin was hot and beads of sweat dropped off of her skin, landing on the mat that had rubbed her feet raw.

“Giving up?” her pink haired friend laughed, holding her metal staff in front of her.

“Never,” Angel grinned, flipping back, out of her opponents reach. “Just wanted to give you a rest,” she laughed.

“I need no rest,” Jinx declared, lunging forward and hitting her staff with Angel’s. “Rest is for the weak.”

“Oh yeah, who told you that? Psymon?” The dark-haired girl laughed. “Believe it or not, even Psymon takes rests.”

“I know,” Jinx struck again. Angel easily dodged. “But he also doesn’t lose.”

Angel scoffed and rolled her eyes, standing in a relaxed position. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?” Jinx stayed silent, assessing her next move while Angel got into her own fighting stance. “No one is that powerful.”

“I am,” Jinx stated calmly. Her eyes glowed pink, but no energy waves were created. Jinx only stood straight, her face as blank as the walls around them. “I am power. I am luck. I am my own creation.” Only the pound of Angel’s staff against the matt could be heard.

“You, you can’t be serious,” Angel breathed out. “Jess, what- are you talking about?”

“Nothing of your concern,” Jinx growled, turning away toward the door. “And it’s Jinx. Get it memorized.” Angel’s jaw dropped as she watched the pink- haired woman walk out, past a red-headed Mammoth.

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes following the petite woman.

“I- have no idea,” her head shook. For a minute, their eyes were transfixed on the sorceress. “Was there something you needed, Barron?” Angel asked, blinking out of her trance.

“Uh- yeah. Psymon wants to see you.” She nodded, still thinking about what had just occurred.

 

Her heels tracked tough the halls. All who saw her moved out of her way, their hearts beating faster. Her doors opened and closed behind her, locking her in. Her eyes watched over the forest from the window. The snow melted, and the trees vanished. Only a lush green patch was left in her eyes. Boulders grew moss and the crisp air turned into a sea breeze.

“Tell me what you desire,” a weakened female voice asked.

“My family is very poor,” she heard a male voice tremble. “All I need is some money, please beg of you.”

“Begging,” she spit the word out. “There is no need for begging,” she grinned. The man beamed and fell to his knees.

“Thank you, oh thank you,” he kissed her hand. “I shall do anything you command anything.”

“You shall not need to do anything, my poor child. You see, I grow weak from age and merely desire a vessel when the time comes.”

“Yes, oh yes, anything,” the man was ecstatic. “I am sure my wife will produce an heir soon. We would be honored-” the old woman’s hand rose, revealing long ails and wrinkled hands, old and frail. Her faded pink hair fell over her dark cloak, the strands ad brittle as her bones.

“You shall grow and prosper under my promise, and your children shall grow just the same. You need not worry about the cost, for it shall come generations from now, when a baby girl will be born of a simple broken love.”

“Broken, but-” her hand rose again. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good, now, go and tell your wife to fetch water from the lake.” The man bowed his head and fled, leaving the old woman to cackle, wringing her hands and grinning. The young met the old through the window. The old woman turned to look inside, starring straight into Jinx’s eyes. Jinx gasped and stepped back, out of her trance. The old woman cackled once more, throwing her head back once more as she faded away.

Her head pounded like the steel boots that came for her. Her ears rang like the bells just beyond the snowy mountains. Trees grew back to where they were, and snow once again covered them. The moss of the boulders became cold, crisp snow. Her door opened, and her head grew light. Her knees fell to the cold stone floor, her body being caught by a pair of overly muscular arms.

“What now?” Gizmo’s squeaky voice asked, starring down at the unconscious woman.

“We tap into her power and make sure she’s on our side,” Psymon grinned, ordering Mammoth and Gizmo to bring her to his office.  

 

“What do you have, Cy?” Robin asked as he walked into the control room.

“We definitely have something,” the half- robot reported. “Angel gave me the coordinates of their hide-out and there is definitely something there. Lots of energy is being put out, lots of heat signatures.”

“So, that’s just an energy plant,” Beast boy cut in, staring at the screen.

“Yeah the thing is that it shut down years ago because of an explosion. It’s the perfect cover for them.”   

“And you think that that’s their hide-out?” Kid flash’s eye brows raised.

“No,” Cyborg shook his head. “I know that that’s their hideout,” he corrected.

“You’re sure?” Bumble Bee chimed in.

Cyborg nodded. “I mean, it’s not that crazy, because we are literally under an old cabin that’s in the woods.”

“Alright, then let’s strike tomorrow,” Robin ordered.

“We can’t wait till then,” Wally insisted. “Let me go and case it out. I’ll be in and out before any of their alarms can trip.”

“No,” Robin sternly said. “You are going to do no such thing.”  Wally tightened his jaw. “Wally, we will get her back, I swear.”

 Alarms blared in the Titans Tower as feet ran in the hall. All of their eyes snapped to the monitors. “Hive,” Bumble Bee breathed out, waiting for orders.

“Where the hell did they come from?” Cyborg demanded.

“Who cares, let’s go,” Beast Boy cut in.

“Agreed, Titan’s, Go,” Robin ordered.


	13. A Battle to be Won

Mammoth grinned as he trudged forward through the Halls of Titan Tower. “Come out little Titans,” he taunted. Both Hive and Brotherhood members moved passed him, attacking any Titan that stood. He chuckled at the screams.

“Come out snot brains,” Gizmo stood beside him, trapping any in their path.

“Boys don’t taunt them,” Jinx laughed, moving passed them, her eyes pinned forward. “We have a pretty birdy to capture,” she laughed, “and his friends too,” she grinned. Her eyes glowed pink as waves of energy shot through her fingertips. Kole ran from one of the rooms, shielding one of the Titans with her Crystal powers.

“Jinx, stop this,” she called as the other Titan ran to safety.

Jinx paused and hummed, putting her finger to her chin. “Not,” she laughed, sending another wave toward the Crystal Titan, shattering her shield and sending her flying back. Wally Caught her mid air and set her down, Robin and Herald not far behind. “You guys just make it too easy, don’t you?” Jinx laughed. “Get ‘em boys,” she ordered. Mammoth and Gizmo leapt forward. Kid Flash zipped around them, tying Gizmo’s robotic legs together. Kole Shot crystals toward the whining kid. Robin drew his staff and began to fight Mammoth, Herald transporting the leader from place to place.

Jinx growled. “Idiots,” she screamed. “Can you do nothing right?” her eyes flared as pink waves flew from pace to place, knocking most to the floor. Wally avoided them, zipping behind her and tying her arms behind her back. “Let go of me,” she shouted.

“Wally, now,” Robin ordered.

With a nod, Wally was gone, Jinx with him.

Robin and the others turned their attention to Mammoth and Gizmo. Their faced struck with fright when they noticed the absence of the pink-haired woman. Kole smiled sweetly. “What are you going to do, boys?” her smile turned into a grin as her arms folded.

“Jinx has been captured,” Mammoth spoke into his copper cuff. “What now?”

“Try and get her back, you imbeciles,” Psymon’s voice answered. “God, why do I send little children to do these things?” Mammoth and Gizmo looked at each other, then at the Titans. They shrugged and attacked.

Shots were fired, and heroes fought villains for two hours before the Hive retreated, without their pink-haired sorceress. Some heroes limped to the med-bay while others were carried, and the rest ran around, fixing things and helping their teammates.

“What’s the damage?” Robin asked as he entered the meeting room. Kid Flash was leaning against one of the walls, an ice-pack on his shoulder, Kole sat with Jericho next to her, applying a cloth to one of his wounds. Beast Boy had his arm in a sling as Raven tended to the cut on his head. Cyborg sat at the computer, typing things in.

“All Titans are accounted for and the worst damage is a broken bone and some charred walls,” the half-machine reported. “Jinx is up and angry, but still restrained,” he said, pulling up a video of Jinx in a large cage, casting wave after wave against the metal bars.

“How is she mentally?” Kole wondered, making Jericho hiss with the pressure she applied. “Oh, sorry, Joey.”

“Mentally, she is still under Psymon’s control, even though we took her ring off,” Bumble Bee answered as she walked through the door, Herald right on her heel. “And trust me when I say it was not easy to get it off of her.”

“What’d you do?” Beast boy questioned with a laugh.

“We basically had to drug her to knock her out and Herald used one of his portals to get in the cage, take the ring, and get out.”

“You drugged her?!” Wally shouted, his icepack dropping to his side.

“Don’t worry, lover boy, she’s not hurt,” Bee promised. “Believe it or not, we actually care about her too,” She laughed softly.

“I know,” he sighed, raising the ice pack back to his shoulder.

“Any other news?” Robin asked the room.

“We found Angel, just like you wanted,” Bumble Bee answered.

“And?” their leader questioned again.

Bumble Bee lowered her head. “She’s in pretty bad shape. Wykyd and C-more were carrying her after- after whatever Psymon did to her.” The room went silent, all eyes on her. “He left her with three broken ribs, a small concussion, sever cuts and bruises, and some drug in her system that’s not letting her wake up. The drug is also making her have, what we think are some type of nightmares because she keeps thrashing.”

“Is that all?” Bumble Bee nodded. “Good, go make sure those three get the medical attention that deserve too. We can’t let anyone suffer that much.” Bumble Bee nodded, her eyes flashed to Kole and Raven. Both nodded back and left with Bumble bee to tend to the wounded. “As for the rest of us I know that we don’t have much, but we have to retaliate. Gather up as many Titans as you can and let’s attack their base.”

Everyone knew it was a risky move, but they all trusted Robin and his decisions. Within a week, the Hive and Brotherhood had dispersed back tot their own territories, leaving their building vacant when attacked. For precautions, it was destroyed, just as their chances of finding Psymon were. Jinx was kept in the cage, trapped by the bars and Psymon’s spell. Everyone tried to talk to her, tried to make her see reason. Raven tried a few spells of her own, but none were successful. Kole suggested a True Love’s Kiss, but Wally refused to do so unless Jinx consented.

Bumble Bee groaned, rubbing her face in her hands. “Wally, it’s useless. I think she may be stuck under this stupid spell.”

“No, it has to wear off at some point, especially since the source is gone,” he counteracted.

“What if Psymon was the main source?”

“He wasn’t- isn’t,” Wally insisted. He sighed. “I know it’s looking bad, but we have to try. Jess deserved to be herself again, to make her own decisions that aren’t based on some evil spell.”

“Hey, if I may chime in here,” Jinx chimed in with her arms folded, lying on cot that was given to her. “Maybe I don’t want to be good,” she chuckled.  “Maybe I was meant to be this way.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Wally dismissed the idea. Jinx scoffed, muttering something under her breath. “What was that?”

“Oh nothing,” Jinx sat up, looking straight at them. “I was just saying that, maybe you have to accept the fact that I’m not that sweet tortured girl that you met the first day. Maybe I was meant to be this way, maybe I’m just bac luck.”

“I have to go,” Bumble Bee sighed, standing and walking out. Wally wanted as the door slid closed behind her.         

“Why do you even care about me?” Jinx snapped. “It’s not like you really care about me.”

 “I do care about you, Jessica, more than you know. I care because I know you’re better than this. Ever since I met you, I knew there was something different about you, I knew that you could make a difference and I knew that you would have a hard time struggling with your powers.” He explained, his heart bleeding at how horribly lost she was. He was so helpless to help her. She was so far beyond the line that he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m bad luck, good was never an option for me,” she explained, softly.

“Jinx, I know that this isn’t you. You would never have become this if I was there to protect you and I’m sorry for not being there.”

“You’re an idiot,” she glared. “I don’t care that you weren’t there, because I can handle myself perfectly fine. I’m the one who decided to put the ring on, I’m the one who decided to save that Russian’s stupid life and risk my own freedom. And what do I get? A load of torture and bad dreams that I can’t explain.” She paused, her angry tone subsiding before her smirk grew back. “Besides, I’m going to turn you in to Psymon, the guy who had helped me more than anyone could have ever done. He’s shown me what I really want; he’s trained me and showed me what I’m capable of. You should be happy, Wally, I’m not afraid of my powers anymore.”

“Jinx, you don’t want to do that,” Wally warned. “Please, come back to us…Jessica”

Pain once again filled her body, burning from top to bottom, wiping the evil clear of her body, casting the poison and spells away from the pink haired girl. “Ahh-” she screamed in pain, falling to her knees.

“Jinx,” Wally shouted, reaching his hand out, as if he could somehow reach her.

Her screams were silenced when the pain passed, leaving her weak body to tremble on the on the cold metal floor.

“Kid Flash,” Kole shouted as she and Bumble Bee ran in with Beast Boy and Speedy. Kole immediately rushed to the iron cage, turning the metal into crystal and breaking him free.

“Jinx,” he shouted once more, speeding to her side.

 “Is she-?” Speedy began to ask

“She’s breathing, but- she’s hurt. We need to get her back to Raven,” Wally quickly explained.

“But is she good?” Bee asked. There was a pause as they all looked at the two. “Look, I want her back as much as you, but if she’s a spy for them, or brain washed, or-”

“Bee,” Kid flash silenced her, “We need to get her back. I don’t know how, but I felt the good in her, I saw it”

“Okay,” Kole said. “Let’s go,” she continued, running out with the others.  

                     


	14. The Second Chance of Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: 1st person, Jinx

                As I lay in the warm bed, covered in blankets with my head propped up by a few pillows, I felt confused and ashamed. My eyes are closed but I can feel and hear everything around me, as if in a daydream of some sort. I felt the sweet touch of Wally’s hand in my-own, I could feel the warmth every time Kole walked into the room, I could hear Robin argue quietly with Wally, and Roy joking with Wally about how he couldn’t just wake me up with a kiss, though I’m pretty sure Wally was thinking it and hoping it would work, but it wouldn’t have. I wasn’t in a coma, though I was badly hurt. I stood next to my own body, looking down as my heart slowly beat, pushing the red blood through my veins to keep me alive. Every day, Raven would cast spells to heal me faster, but they never did much good. I watched for days, even weeks. There was no doubt that I might go to Heaven or Hell, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t bear to leave them, not after all they did for me.

                “Amia,” a sweetly deep voice whispered in my ear, I turned quickly, but no one was there. “Amia” it said once more, this time, when I looked toward the door, a male figure, standing by the door. He wore a cloak of a tainted red that covered his face and every part of him, all except his pale hands that ran out of the sleeves. He seemed to stand just taller than me. “Amia,” he said again. “Come with me,” he continued, lightly holding his hand out.

                “Who are you?” I asked, rocking forward, as if to get closer to him, but my feet stayed planted

                “My name is long forgotten by many, but trust me when I say that you need to see what I have to show you.”

                “Sorry, but I don’t know you, and my mom raised me not to talk to strange men,” I stood my ground, crossing my arms, not letting him out of my sight.

                “Amia,” he seemed to smile, lifting his hands up to the rim of his hood and drawing it down to reveal his face. It was strong and young, about my age, maybe a year older, but his black hair and brown eyes well suited him. Was he the devil, coming to take me away? Or was he an angel with his perfect face and angelic smile? No, he was neither, i knew that much. He was- someone who I recognized. But how? I had never seen him, let alone met him, before.“You were not raised by your parents. You were adopted at the age of 1, after you were left in the park. And ever since your 13th birthday, when you gained your powers, you’ve been going from home to home, hiding who you truly are. But now, it is time for you to come home.”

                “Home? You’re not taking me anywhere until you tell me who the heck you are and how you know all of that about me.” I protested.

                “You may call me Mathew,” he grinned politely

                “As in the angel?” I asked with laugh, frightened if he said yes

                “No,” he answered. “I am Mathew, the Fey of Time. I am your brother.” He announced, making my jaw drop. “Please come with me,” he asked one more time, and hesitantly, though I don’t know why, I took his hand and followed him to a grassy field filled with yellow and pink flowers, surrounded by dark green trees. The air was neither cold nor warm. I felt nothing; no heat or chill; no dampness or dryness. It was like all my senses had gone away for the moment. “Welcome to the Castrum,” he smiled, waving his hand toward some of the trees, revealing a great stone palace with towers that reached for the sky and a stone path that lead straight to the big wooden door. A canopy of flowers and vines, lights and beauty, hung over the stone path, lightly leading the way.

                “It’s beautiful,” I gasped, looking at the red and pink rose bushes in full bloom, each one perfect and each one unique. The sweet scent of brownies and chocolate cake filled the air as we entered the Stone Palace. “Mmm, that smells so good.”

                “I shall tell Summer you said that,” he smiled, leading me into a large room with a fire place, already lit and a portrait of him with 8 others. “Amia, please sit down” he commanded, gesturing to the couch by the fire place.

                “Why did you bring me here,” I demanded to know, sitting down on the comfortable couch

                “Because it is time,” he told me, “time for you to leave your friends and join us…your brothers and sisters. It is time for you to become a Fey,” he calmly explained

                “Leave my friends? Are you crazy? They’re the best things that’s ever happened to me.” I protested “I can’t just leave them”

                “But you have to, or else you will lose control and-” he paused, as if not wanting to tell me what came next

                “I’ll lose control and what?” I wearily asked

                “You will lose control and kill them all,” he answered with a sigh. “Please,” he said holding his hand out for me to take it, and of course, I did. Before I knew it, I was whisked away to a destroyed city that looked a lot like my own. Fires raged everywhere, glass was shattered on the cold ground that was drenched with rain. He took me to a place that over looked the city of fear and destruction, the very place where Psymon and the HIVE took me before kidnapping me.  “This is your future,” he said “if you continue to stay with your friends and not seek the proper training with us, your siblings, this will be your undoing.”

                “I’m going to do this?” my voice shook in fear

                “Yes,” he said with a heavy voice, “for if you do not learn to fully control your powers and see what you are capable of, you will lose control.”

                “This isn’t what I saw with Psymon…this- is not the future I saw,” I argued. 

                “You may have only seen part of your future that you wanted to see, I am showing you the future that you may not want to see, but will happen, unless you come with us.”

                “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” I asked. “How do I know that you’re not Psymon or one of his workers?”

                “You know,” he simply stated. “You can feel the connection between us and the others, you can feel that the final piece of your puzzle has been placed,” he answered, bringing us back to the Castrum. He was right, I could feel a connection with him and the others, but didn’t know how to describe it. But he was also wrong, the last piece wasn’t placed. The last piece was still holding my hand as I lay near lifeless in the bed. “The decision is ultimately yours to make, I urge you to stay with us for the time it takes you to control your powers”

                “How long would that take?” I asked

                “It depends on the person and his or her desires, control and how much he or she already knows.” He answered. “For you, it may take a few months, since you already know the basics”

                “Basics,” I laughed. “Psymon had me in the hardest training and all I learned are the basics” I laughed at myself, with a hint of annoyance.

                “Your Psymon has no clue what you really are and the extent of the power inside of you.”

                “What about the Titans, my friends, what about them?”

                “Though you may want to stay with them, they also do not understand the extent of the power,” he replied. And with a wave of his hand, we were whisked back to the room where Wally was curled in the corner, sleeping on the chair that was put there by Kole. “If you wish to come, then all you have to do is think of the Castrum, but even if you do not…I want you to have this” he said, handing me a black ring with pink gems. I was about to say something but he cut me off. “Every Fey has one to help them control their powers.”

                “Why can’t I just use this then?”

                “Because our powers are too strong, even for the rings, and you must learn to control them before-”

                “I know,” I interrupted, “Before they take control over me and I destroy the whole world.”

                “Pretty much,” he grinned “Once you wish to be with us and train, this ring shall take you to the garden in front of the Castrum. From there, you will seek out Dylan, the Fey of Knowledge and Intellect. He should be in the library.”

                “Where else would you find the Fey of Knowledge?” I sarcastically and rhetorically asked

                “Actually he hates to read,” he corrected me. “it’s a miracle that Summer could get him into the Library” he laughed.

                “But shouldn’t-” I began to ask, but I brushed it off and changed the subject. “Never mind," I told him, waving my hands in front of me. “I- uh, guess I’ll see you soon?” I slightly smiled.

                “Till we meet again, Sister,” he smiled, bowing his head before vanishing.

                I looked around the room and saw that Wally and I were the only ones in the room. It hurt me to say this, but if what Mathew told and showed me was true, I had to leave; not only of my protection, but the protection of everyone I care about. I slowly walked to the bedside, carefully touching my own hand that was not yet as cold as ice, but frozen, as if in an endless sleep; one that soon ended by that touch.

                I was jolted awake, quietly gasping for air, trying not to wake Wally up, though I knew it would be easy not to. He was a heavy sleeper, just as Kole had joked. With a deep breath, I un-hooked myself from the monitors, tuning them off so they didn’t set any alarms off and grabbed the ring that Mathew had given me, slipping it carefully onto my finger. My feet touched the cold ground, sending chills up my spine, quickly waking me up the rest of the way. I quietly stepped over to another chair, which had my clothes draped over the head and arms, grabbing them and changing in the bathroom. The purple lace leotard, that Kole probably picked out fit me perfectly and went well with the black leather jacket and black skirt that hugged my waist, flowing down to a little less than half way down my thigh. And the black leather boots came up to just below my knees. I put my hair up in a high ponytail that flowed down like a waterfall, then I wrote a quick letter to everyone that didn’t explain much. I looked around the room once more, smiling slightly at the boy in the corner, with soft red hair. “Wally,” I whispered, walking over to him and bending down, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He really could sleep through anything.

                As I turned around, walking toward the door, I heard him whisper my name as if a question. I smoothly turned back with a soft smile looking at his half opened, still tired eyes.

                “Shhh,” I said, stoking my hand gently on his cheek. “Go back to bed, Wally,” I quietly whispered to him and tired enough, he did.  His eyes softly closed and once again, I had to leave my last piece. “I’m sorry,” I said quietly before Kole quietly opened the door, but I was gone before she could see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging on you guys, i know it's been a while since I've updated, but i finally got time to write and got three chapters done. i hope you guys like it. I also have most of the story mapped and written out, but i have to connect the dots, so please stay patient and i'll keep writing when i can. Thanks again!


	15. Panicked Welcome

“Wally” Kole yelled, waking him up.

“Wha- what happened, where’s Jinx?” he asked, still a bit asleep.

“That’s what I was going to ask you” she yelled, slapping him on the arm, jolting him awake.

“What!” he yelled, jumping up and running to the bed. “Where did she-” he began to ask, getting cut off by Kole, who spotted the note on the side table.

“Wally” she said, walking to the other side of the bed, picking the letter up and reading it. “She left,” Kole said with a sigh.

“What?! Why?” Wally whined.

“She says that she had to, and it was the only way” Kole replied, handing him the paper

Dear friends, please don’t come looking for me, because you won’t be able to find me. I’m sorry for not saying goodbye in person, but it would have been too painful. After all you did for me, I thank each and every one of you, but I had to leave for your own protection. If I don’t learn to fully control my powers, there’ll be dire consequences. I hope you all understand, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be coming back, so, goodbye. I’ll never forget any of you or what you did for me. I’ll miss all of you, Kole’s warm smile, Bee’s welcoming attitude, Roy’s flirts…well maybe not.

Wally laughed 

I’ll miss the memories we might have had. But most of all, I’ll miss Wally and the way he made me smile and laugh, comforting me when I needed it most. I’m sorry, and I’ll miss you all.

–sincerely, Jinx

He read. “We have to go after her,” he demanded.

“Wally, no,” Kole grabbed his hand. “I know you like her, but she left for a reason.”

“Kole,” Wally looked in her eyes. “I don’t just like her; I’m in love with her,” he continued.

Kole could see the pain in his eyes and how he did love her, but she knew that it was no use, Jinx was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. “Wally-” Kole sweetly began “We can’t stop her.”

“Maybe you can’t but I at least want to try.”

“Graduation is in a few days,” she told him, “we can start after that.”

“Then it’ll be too late,” he argued throwing the paper down on the bed.

“Wally-” Kole said before Bee slammed the door open.

“What are you two yelling about,” her eyes caught the empty bed “Where’s Jinx?” she asked.

“She left,” Wally answered, glaring at Kole, “and I’m going to find her” he replied before speeding away.

“What happened?” Bee asked

“She thinks she’s protecting us, again,” she said, handing the note to Bee to read.

“And Wally wants to go after her? Does he know that it’ll be impossible to find her?”

“Yeah, but we can’t stop him…he’s in love with Jinx and he needs to find her, no matter what”

The Garden was full of the perfect red and pink roses that were in the front of the Castrum. The sweet smell covered the fresh air that chilled her skin, unlike before. The soft sound of a small waterfall rang in her ears. It was peaceful and soothing, but Jinx could only think of the boy she left behind

“So it’s true,” a male voice laughed behind her, “The all mighty witch has returned to grace us with her presence,” he smirked. Jinx turned around, only to come face to face with a strong and dark figure. Everything about him screamed darkness; his short, jet black hair, his dark brown eyes that seemed to peer into her soul, his black, hooded cloak that was clipped around his neck. He was bigger than her, maybe a head taller. His black button up shirt was folded at his elbows, tightly clinging to his various muscles. As he took his cloak off, hanging on a nearby branch, she noticed the black band wound his finger, a gold strip running in the middle.

“Do I know you?” she responded with a raise of her eyebrow.

“The witch doesn’t even remember her own brother? Now that hurts,” he acted poorly hurt.

“Leave her alone, Nolan,” a female ordered. She was thin and beautiful with her mint green dress that tied around her neck after crossing in front. Her light brown hair was gently curled, falling perfectly on her shoulders. Covering her shoulders was a dark green cloak that seemed to flow with every step she took toward them. “I’m Adrianna, the fey of the Elements and Weather. And this is Nolan, the Fey of Mischief and Darkness.”

“Ah,” she responded, “Well it’s nice to meet you both, but I think I have to find-”

“Dylan,” Nolan interrupted, “We know.”

“Are you always this rude?” Jinx snickered

“Pretty much,” he nodded his head with a laugh

“He’s in the Library still,” Adrianna replied before Jinx thanked her and started for the Castrum “And Amia,” she continued, stopping Jinx in her tracks, “it’s good to see you again,” she slightly smiled before Jinx continued on her way.

The doors to the library opened, revealing Mathew, along with a dark haired girl in a flowing midnight blue dress, and a man in a pair of black bottoms, a brown leather vest and a white button up.

“Ah, I see you made it safely,” Mathew greeted as he turned to see them walking in. “Amia, I would like you to meet Celina, the Fey of the stars, moon and Sun, and Dylan, the Fey of Knowledge and Intellect,” He introduced.

“Amia, it’s great to see you again,” Celina smiled brightly, hugging Jinx.

“Uh- okay, why do you all keep saying that? None of you have met me, save for Mathew,” Jinx pulled away from the hug. Celina laughed softly.

“We say it because, even though you are in a different body, you are the same sister we knew all those years ago.”

“You mean the old woman that cursed my family?” The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them, laced with hints of hatred, curiosity and disgust. The three stayed silent, looking between each other, as if to ask what to say. “I’ve been having these- visions,” she tried to explain. All eyes pinned on Dylan, who only started at Jinx.

“So, you have,” he nodded. “I’m sure you have plenty of questions, all of which, I will have some answer to.”

“Who am I?” Jinx plainly asked.

Dylan took a breath in and pressed his hands together. “You are Jessica O’Rodagh, the Fey of Magic and Misfortune. You were created by a curse set by the Fey that came before you, Amia. She was our sister and our friend, but centuries ago, she began wanting more and more power. We believe that she came across a Warlock who tainted her mind. As her goodness diminished, so did her immortality and,” he paused, taking in a breath and a thought, “And that’s when she came across your ancestor. She knew that she was past the point of no return, but she also knew that she could create a vessel, or what you may call a reincarnation of herself. That- is you.”

“You have all of her gifts and powers, her connections and her looks,” Celina chimed in.

“So, what makes me so different from her? What makes you think that I won’t go bad?” Jinx pressed.

“Because we know you,” Nolan answered as he came through the door with Adrianna and four others behind them. “We’ve been watching you from the day you were born. We’ve seen your struggles, your sacrifices, your mistakes and your victories.

“Victories that Amia never had. We all know how we pushed Amia, and we have vowed not to make the same mistakes with you,” A blonde in all bright pink continued.

“Because we know that you have something to fight for,” a man dressed in all green chimed in.  


“And we will teach you everything and do everything we can to make sure you don’t destroy the world like in Mathew’s visions,” a woman dressed in all white and gold concluded.

All Jinx could do was nod. “So, what do you say? Stay with us and learn your powers?” the last man, dressed in white robes, questioned.  
Jinx shook her head and looked at them all. Her eyes scanned over them all, judging and wondering. Did they really have her best interest at heart? After all, they may know her, but she knew little to nothing about them. “If I study with you, you all have to get one thing straight, I am not Amia. I cannot be controlled, and I will go as fast as I can to get back to my friends-”

“But-” Dylan tried to intervene, but she put her hand up.

“I will go back to my friends,” she said, making it clear. “They may not be able to teach me what you all can, but I also know that I can’t just abandon them.” Dylan nodded. “I am free to leave and come back whenever I choose because there are somethings that I can’t miss, and I will move at my pace.” Dylan nodded once more. “Now, with that being said, I will train as hard as I can, I expect none of you to hold back on any training or information that I will need. Got it?” Her eyes scanned the room again, over the serious faces and the grins and smiles, but most of all, the nods of approval. “Thank you.” Even if she didn’t know them, she knew that they meant well, and that they were truly here to help her. or, at least to make sure the world didn’t die because of her.

“Well, now that that is settled,” the woman in white and gold began, “Why don’t we introduce the rest of ourselves, then get you settled in here. We already have a room prepped with your clothes and anything you will need.” Jinx nodded with a small smile. “I am Summer,” the woman bowed her head, “The Fey of Seasons. This,” she gestured to the woman in pink, “is Isabelle, the Fey of Beauty and Love. The man in green is Logan, the Fey of Plants and Life, and the oddball in white,” she grinned, “is Jayden, the Fey of Justice and Peace.”

“It’s nice to finally meet all of you,” Jinx smiled, looking at each.

“Follow me and I’ll show you to your room,” Celina chimed in. Jinx nodded and waved to the others as she followed Celina through the door and the stone hallways that screamed modern-medieval. Tapestries hung beside portraits, statues stood on tables and pedestals. “I truly hope that you will like it here.”

“I have a feeling that I will,” Jinx answered.

“Then why do you wish to go ack to your friends that you barely know? Can we not give you the friendship you desire?”

Jinx shook her head. “It’s not that simple. Before this, I had a semi-normal life that was somehow turned normal by my friends from the first day I met them. They have risked so much for me that- I don’t think I can ever repay them. it hurt me to write that letter, and it even hurt more to write that I may never return.”

“Then why did you write it?”

“For some reason, I guess I thought that it would help. That it would keep them from looking for me and causing them more pain.”

“And yet, you still feel tortured by leaving them.” Jinx nodded. “I understand.” They stopped in front of a large wooden door. “Your things are in here, and like we agreed, you can leave whenever you like.”

Like in most of the rooms, the walls were the multi colored grey stones, decorated with a tapestry on one wall, portraying the ten Fey generations before, and a beautiful portrait of a unicorn beside the balcony doors, and a portrait of Amia beside the door. Jinx paused in front of the portrait, staring into the colored pink eyes that mirrored her own. Her jaw opened and closed. It was as if she was looking into a portrait of herself. Amia's hair cascaded over her shoulders, a rose-gold tiara with pink and black gems decorating it, lying atop her head. There was only a hint of a smile on her lips as she sat elegantly in her seat. a cloak of black and pink was smoothed over her shoulders, barely showing her purple corset top. "Celina is this-" Jinx turned to ask a simple question, but was greeted by the dark-haired maiden holding the same cloak as draped in her hands.

"This was Amia's," she held the cloak out, "and now, it belongs to you."

"I look so much like her," Jinx breathed out, taking the cloak and putting it on.

"Well, in a way, you are her. Your power and life came from her, so it begs to reason that she is apart of you, looks, powers, and all," Celina smiled, helping to adjust the cloak. "Ah, perfect fit." Jinx's eyes wandered around the room, the cloak flowing behind her. The canopy bed was made with deep pink, purple and black sheets. A long black chest lay at the foot of the bed. A vanity adorned one wall with a armoire on another. Black lace curtains opened up to the stone balcony. Her eyes landed on the portait of the unicorn and her head tilted, making Celina laugh. "Amia loved Unicorns and Nolan thought it would be funny to put that there. As for the tapestry, we all have one in our rooms. It reminds us that we're not alone, and that, without one of us, the machine does not run." Jinx turned and nodded, her hand running over the fabric of the tapestry. "As i have said before, you may leave when you like, just be sure to tell one of us. We are more of a family around here." Jinx agreed and Celina told her that she would leave her to settle in, heading for the door. She paused, thinking about something. “What is it that is so important that you must leave?”

“Graduation,” Jinx simply replied.


	16. Graduation and Lessons

“Come on, Wally” Kole gently smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder, “It’s Graduation day, be happy that we’re getting out of here.”

“How can I be happy when I don’t know where Jess is?” he replied sourly.

“Because she wouldn’t have wanted you to be sad at graduation and you know it. Now pick yourself up and at least act happy today” she ordered, but he just looked at her disappointed “Don’t make me get Bee” she threatened before he poorly perked up. “I guess that’s better, now come on, we’re lining up to walk in” she slightly smiled, dragging him in line with Bee and Herald who welcomed him.

The football field was filled with white, foldable chairs, in perfectly straight rows that were soon to be filled with beaming faces of joy, excitement, sadness and anxiety. The bleachers were filled with the proud faces of parents and friends that looked upon the graduates with pride and sadness. Each group of four students, friends or strangers, walk on the dirt track around the school’s football field, rounding the end to go down the grassy isles of the football field and finally into their seats to await the next part of the ceremony that each wished never to end. Bee headed for the stage with some of the other speakers, the other Valedictorian, the Class President and the Rally Chairman. Through the sea of students, each one filled with joy, but saddened at the ending memories of the last four years, the team sat patiently for the ceremony to start, then end. Kory clung to Richard, and Garfield glanced at Rachel with a quick, loving smile. Kole tried to cheer Wally up with memories and threats while Roy flirted with the girls in front of him, making Aqualad laugh as they ignored him, and Argent roll her eyes at his pure stupidity.

After the sum of 1000 or more students enter the field and take their places, the ceremony began with the National Anthem and the traditional speech of Principal Morgan. When it was Bee’s turn to talk, all eyes were on her.

“Well guys, we’re here. We’re only inches away from the end of the race that seemed like it would never end. From kindergarten to this point right now, we’ve pushed through lessons, lectures, tests and Mr. Mod’s ranting and complaining. We’ve gone from school to school with our friends, some that we kept, others that we made on the way, and some that were lost before we even got to know them.” Wally cast his eyes down, but Kole grabbed his hand with a light smile, telling him that it was going to be okay. “There is no doubt that these friends shaped us into the people that are sitting in your seat. The people that have had to struggle and fight. But today, it’s all over. Today is Graduation day and when we wake up tomorrow, we won’t be the students of Ridgeford High, but the Alumni of a school that taught us to stand tall when everything seemed lost. Class of 2016, we did it, and when we come back in 10 years, we’ll still be connected by the bonds and memories we’ve made here. And, just because we’re going our separate ways, it doesn’t mean that we won’t be connected by the memories and bonds we forged at this school and through our lives. Congratulations class of 2016, go out and change the world.”

With pride, Bee sat back down on her spot on stage while everyone cheered and clapped. But under the bleachers, friendly eyes watched as her friends stood to get their diplomas, pride and joy filling her heart with each name that was read over the speakers. With her hood pulled over her head, still showing her softly curled pink hair that flowed over her shoulders, and her pink eyes that shined in the darkness, she couldn’t help but clap as Wally received his diploma, shaking the Principal’s hand and posing for a picture. “You did it Wally,” she softly whispered, sweetly smiling as he glanced her way, but as he looked again, she was gone.

“What’s wrong, it looks like you just saw a ghost,” Kole giggled as he sat down.

“I think Jess was here,” he responded with a broken face.             

“Are you sure?” she asked “Where? When?”

“I glanced behind the bleachers, but I could only see her pink hair and when I looked again, she was gone,” his heart broke.

“Wally, it’s going to be okay, we will find her,” she comforted him. “At least we know that she’s okay and she couldn’t resist watching us graduate,” she added, making him smile a little. “That’s the Wally I know,” she giggled, “and don’t worry, I talked to Dick and he said he already has a team.” Wally’s eyes flew open. “What? I know you were going to go, so I wanted to come with you, along with Bee, Herald, Jericho, Raven and Beast Boy. We’re leaving in the morning.”

“Thank you, Kole”

 “Yeah, well none of us wanted you going out alone. Someone has to watch you,” she laughed.    

 

“Mathew how was I able to see even a little of the future when I was with Psymon?” Jinx asked, sitting in the library with her books and notes spread out, her pen in her hand while her pencil sat in her hair.

 “All Fey are connected with their powers. Meaning that we all share the same gifts, but some are stronger than others. Psymon’s powers and your desire to see the future, with the little bit of my powers that you have, must have created the ability for you to see what you wanted to see.”

 “So it’s not true? I mean it won’t happen?”

 “It may. But what I meant was that you knew what he wanted to see, and you subconsciously didn’t want to see anything like that, so you changed it to what you wanted to see; your relationship in a few years,” he explained.

“And what about my vision of Amia and my ancestor?”

“That one is a little bit harder to explain,” he strokes his chin and paced from one side to the other. “I believe that the spell Psymon put you under grew so strong with your own magic, and Amia’s past, that, somehow, Amia herself took over for a period of time. As to why she showed you that particular memory, I do not know.” He let out a deep breath and sat on the seat across from her. “Perhaps it was to show you the reason you have your powers, or that you are not alone like you may have believed. Perhaps it was to warn you of her own mistakes.”

“So that wasn’t any of you?” He shook his head.   

“One thing that you must always remember is that destiny and fate are tricky things to explain and understand. To put it simply, you just have to wait and see what happens. Take the days one at a time, never looking too far forward or too much into the past. This will not guarantee who you become or what your life will be, but if it is truly meant to be, it will happen. Just trust your heart.”   

“So, theoretically, with your help, I could possibly see the past present and future?” she wondered.

“Not Theoretically,” Mathew shook is head, “It definitely can.” He paused, looking toward her with suspicion. “Why? What would you like to see?”

“My mother,” Jinx answered. “I want to see who she is where she is and why she gave me up.” his face went stale with fright. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “What?”

“What you may want to see, and what you do see may be two things,” he pointed out.

“I already know that my mother left me in the park under a bush,” She replied. He seemed to be confused and taken back by the comment. “I had a dream w while ago,” she explained. Confusion still raced in his mind, but he nodded just the same.

“If-“ he began, “If you are completely sure.” Jinx nodded eagerly, then it slowed to caution.

She gulped. “If it helps me find who I really am and what happened, then I’ll do it and come to terms with what did.” with another sigh, Mathew nodded once more.

His hand extended toward hers. Slowly, she reached out and took it. “Take a deep breath and imagine the night you want to go to, an image that might help.” With a slow breath in, she nodded and closed her eyes, following Mathew.

 

_Rain pounded on the sidewalk, forcing most into their homes. The clock tower struck 1 am, tucking any last strays. All but three. With a waterproof hood covering her head, and a blanket covering the bundle in her arms, a young woman made her way through a park. Her heels clicked against the stones that led into the only dry area, underneath the white gazebo. Her breath was jumping as her eyes scanned the area. A cry was let out from the bundle in her arms, her voice immediately trying to sooth the child._

_“Hush, my love, you must not cry,” her body rocked the child. “Soon we will be safe, my dear Amia Rosaleen. We will be safe soon, I promise.” Footsteps drew her attention to one of the entrances, where a tall, lean man, dressed in a white suit and gold tie. Following close behind the tall man was a muscular man in dark clothed, holding an umbrella over the first man’s head. “Sebastian please, you know that I won’t-”_

_His hand flew up, silencing her. “We had an agreement. I gave you the money, the freedom-”_

_“I can give the money back,” she interrupted, “I haven’t cashed the check yet.”_

_“Lisa, you signed a binding contract,” the tall man reminded her._

_“Sebastian, please,” the woman pleaded, “I know that you don’t even want her, please just let us be.”_

_“Unfortunately, my dear, it’s too late to plead,” the tall man grinned. His head turned just enough to see the muscular man behind him. “Rodger, would you please?” he said in his deep voice. The dark eyes of the muscular man flew up from the ground with a grin and a step forward._

_The woman screamed and held her child tightly to her chest, but she was no match for the muscular man. Her body fell to the ground as the man took the wailing child. “Take care of her,” the tall man ordered, taking the child in his arms before walking away. screams filled the air as the muscular man picked the woman up, throwing her over his shoulder. He could still hear her pleads as he continued in the rain, under the canopy of trees. Then, silence reigned after a snap. Sebastian peered down at the child. Her grey eyes almost matched his, if not for the hue of pink._

_“You poor, innocent child,” his voice said in a low tone. His eyes scanned the area, finding a perfect spot between two flourishing bushes. Without an expression on his face, he bent down and placed the young child on the muddy grass, hidden by the leaves that produced no shelter from the rain. “I’m sorry dear thing, but I cannot have you tarnishing anything that I have worked so hard for.” The child whimpered as he stood straight and turned to face the muscular man. “Is it done?”_

_“Her body is in the trunk. We just need to hand her to Rouge and send the letters out,” the man answered._

_“Then there is no time to lose. Come Rodger, we have things to attend to.” Pink eyes watched as the two men walked away, leaving her cold, wet and frightened._

Her heart beat fast as the scene dissipated in front of her. A gulp attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. “Are you okay?” a soft voice came, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Y-yeah,” she slowly nodded.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that -“ he began.

“No, I- I needed to see it,” she interfered.

“I hope that gave you more answers than questions,” he offered. “If you need to know anything else, I suggest ask one of us.” She nodded, her eyed drawn to her hands that folded in front of her.

“Logan, the only thing I don’t get is-“ she paused, “I had a dream earlier in October, but, it doesn’t match up with what I saw today. Why is that?”

He shrugged. “Maybe one of the others altered your memory or, maybe Sebastian Blood did.” She nodded slowly. “I can ask the others if you want.” She nodded again.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll be fine,” she paused, her brows knitting together. “Are you sure that was real?” He nodded. She stayed silent.

“I will- give you a moment if you would like.” This time, she nodded as he started to exit the room. He turned back as he entered the threshold. “Oh, and a word of caution, you may see visions for the next few days. Nothing to worry about. They may come in dreams or you may see something that would trigger a memory, but they would only last a few moments.” She nodded again, and he closed the door behind him.

“More training in an hour,” she heard Nolan shout from the other side of the door. Her lips twitched into a smile.


	17. Her Dreams and His Nightmares

_As the sun sets on the horizon, birds flying off into the distance, wind blowing through her curled pink hair, Jinx stands on the roof top of the new Titan’s Base -a stone castle by the sea, empty for years and the perfect home for the growing titan’s family. The smell of peppermint fills the air as her festive red and white scarf warms her neck. Her black lace dress perfectly fits her every curve, accentuating her beauty._

_“There you are” a familiar voice says from behind her, but she keeps her head facing the beautiful sky. “You know that the party’s downstairs, right” he jokes, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_“Of course” she laughs “it was just getting hot after Hotspot’s almost blew up the fireplace” she giggles as he kisses her cheek._

_“Of course” he laughs. “You look beautiful tonight” he smiles at her._

_“Thank you, and I love your suit and tie” She sweetly smirks_

_“Thank you” he says proudly “I picked it out myself” he grins at her_

_“Of course you did” she laughs_

_“Hey, can I give you your present early?” he asks. And, suspiciously, she says yes and he grins, almost mischievously. Then, he hands her a small box, wrapped in his famous red wrapping paper and gold bow._

_“What is it?” she eyes the small package “it better not be the Fey ring you took from me” she tells him._

_“Better” he smiles. “I hope” he gulps down his anxiety, but as she opens the small black box, she sees that it’s empty._

_“I don’t get it” she raises her eyebrow_

_“Oops, I’ll be back in a flash” he winks before speeding off and literally in a second, he appears in front of her- bent down on one knee, holding the ring in his hand. Jinx jolts back in shock as she stares at the man in front of her, then at the ring, then at the man again. With a chuckle, he draws her back, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him. “Jinx, you are the only woman that has ever stopped me dead in my tracks. Every time I see you, kiss your soft lips, or look in into your eyes, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I would run around the world an endless amount of times if it meant keeping you safe and happy. Jinx, I love you and I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?” she only stays silent, tears swelling up in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hands._

_“Yes” she finally says with a smile “Yes” she says louder with a laugh “I will” she blushes as he gently slides the diamond ring on her finger, laced with light pink crystals and gems. She throws her arms around his strong neck as he wraps his around her waist, pulling the love of his life closer to him._

On a stormy night, Jinx lays in her bed, wrapped in her warm sheets, lightly smiling.

 

_Shining brightly through the stain glass window, the sun warms the glowing bride. Dressed in her white corset dress that flows gently to the ground, her silver and diamond pentagram hanging around her neck and her white bouquet of flowers placed in her hands, borrowed from Starfire from her wedding, Jinx stand in front of a full length gazing at how she looks._

_Kole smiles lightly behind her, placing her veil in her various curls in her up-do. “You look beautiful” she smiles in her pink, floor length bridesmaids dress. “And Wally’s jaw is going to drop when he sees you” she lightly chuckles, making Jinx glow._

_“Are you sure?” she asks_

_“Girl, you’re goin’ to knock him dead” Bee laughs “Just make sure he doesn’t break the dress tonight, kay?” she grins._

_“Bee, you know I can’t control that” she laughs “But I promise to not break the dress”_

_“Good” she replies_

_“It’s time” Starfire smiles, walking in with her daughter, the little flower girl._

_“Is little Azura ready?” Jinx asks, turning to see the little girl in Starfire’s arms._

_“She is” Star replies “And you?”_

_“I’m ready” Jinx responds, taking a deep breath and looking at the door._

_The church was filled with friends and family. The Feys sat patiently to see their sister dressed in white, Robin, Herald and Jericho stood next to Wally at the end of the isle and the minister stood at the center, behind an oak podium. As the music began to play, the girls walked in; first Starfire, then Bee, followed by Kole, and last but not least, the bride herself. She glanced down the aisle, being led by Thomas, at the man who she would soon call her husband, and just like he promised, he looked straight forward. But as the man he was, when she got about half way down the aisle, he glanced back. His heart stopped at the sight of beauty that was his beautiful wife. A feeling of joy came over them both as they came eye to eye. He was speechless and she knew it. She blushed as he smiled at her, at the woman that he loved and would love till the end of time._

               

 Comfortably, Jinx turns in her sleep, mumbling “I Do” with a smile.

               

_The room is filled with friends and family, all celebrating this one day, Wally’s birthday. Jinx watches from the punch bowl as Wally chats with Dick, Jericho and Herald, laughing at memories._

_“Wine?” Raven smiles, handing her a glass of her favorite red wine._

_“Thanks” she says, taking it in her gentle hands_

_“What’s wrong, it’s your husband’s birthday” she asks, already knowing the answer_

_“I’m perfectly fine” she laughs “I love seeing him so happy” she smiles toward the boys_

_“By the way, I’m a little hungry, is there anything cooking?” she asks slyly_

_“Well, yeah, we have the turkey and potatoes, the gravy is still on the stove cooling off and-” she begins to say_

_“I was thinking of something else, like a bun?” Raven smiles toward Jinx_

_“How did you-” she jolts back, surprised_

_“I’m an empathy, besides it’s like I said earlier…you’re glowing. So when are you going to tell him?” she laughs._

_“I was hoping tonight. I want to pull him outside to give him his present early” she giggles, glancing toward Wally, who glances at her at the same moment._

_“Well now’s your chance” Raven says, giving her a smile before leaving to talk to some of the others._

_“Honey, are you okay?” he asks, kissing her quickly on the lips_

_“I’m perfectly fine darling” she smiles kissing his cheek_

_“Really, because you’re not drinking your wine. And if I remember correctly, it’s your favorite” he points out, raising an eyebrow “what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong” she tells him “but I do want to give you your present now” she tells him, leading him outside under the canopy of light._

_“Jinx, what’s going on?” he asks with a laugh_

_“Will you be patient for once in your life?”_

_“I was patient, waiting for you” he says, making her roll her eyes and giggle “come on” he pleads “just tell me” he kisses her lips, but she pulls away, giving him a wrapped gift. “What’s this?”_

_“Your present, or one of them” she smiles, sitting him down on the stone bench under the large tree. “Now, you will have to wait for the other part, but it’ll be worth it, I hope” she tell him_

_With an unsure grin, he begins to open the present, tearing the paper from the cardboard box and cutting the tape, taking out a white mug with colorful writing on it. “A mug?” he asks “I love it, honey, thank you” he goes to kiss her, but she shakes her head._

_What does it say, Wally?” she giggles_

_“Well you’re happy aren’t you?” he jokes “World’s Best Dad” he reads “it’s cute”_

_“For someone so fast, you are a little slow sometimes” rolls her eyes_

_“I don’t get it, the mug says, World’s Best Dad” he reads again. Jinx laughs as she watches the shock and happiness rise on his face “Do you mean-?” he begins to ask, but he jumps up in joy as she nods her head. “This is amazing!” he swings her in his arms “So that’s why you can’t have wine?” he realizes_

_“And why I’m so happy” she smiles “Wally, we’re going to be parents” she giggles excitedly_

 

“Amia” someone shouted from the hall, knocking on her door and jolting her awake “Amia, come on, breakfast is ready and if you don’t get down there soon, Nolan is going to eat all your food”

“Alright” she shouted back, rubbing her tired eyes “I’m up” she yawned, sliding out of her warm bed and slowly making her way to her armoire full of the clothes that Isabelle had generously picked out for her. Deciding on a purple and black lace corset dress with her usual boots and cloak, Jinx walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror before splashing cold water on her face and putting her make up on. It was her usual routine that she got used to within the last few months. She loved waking up with the sun shining and the smell of rain in the air and she loved bonding with her brothers and sisters, but all she wanted to do was go back home. She wanted to be in Wally’s arms. She wanted to hear Bee and Kole calling her to wake up for school and the sweet smell of her mom’s cooking on the weekends and before school started. She wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn’t.

 

Half way around the world, Wally laid his head back on one of the plain beds. His head hit the hard and cold pillow as he tried to rest from the long day, wrapping himself in the thin blanket that was like the one on all the other beds. “Jinx” he whispered before falling asleep.

 

_“Traitor!” a man in the emerald cloak yelled, backing Jinx into a rough tree where thick branches crept up, wrapping her arms up, not letting her move_

_“No, I swear” she pleaded, as the branches began to swallow her arms “Please, I didn’t do anything” she shouted_

_“Lies” a dark man yelled back at her, engulfing her in a darkness. He could hear her screams of pain and agony, but all he could do was struggle to get free, with no avail. He and the others were being held down by the same strong vines that wrapped around their bodies, rooting into the ground_

_“We trusted you” the golden blonde woman cried as she and the others gathered around Jinx. “We trusted you and you lead your friend’s right to us”_

_“To where we live, where all our secrets lie” the woman in the dark blue reprimanded_

_“And now, we find you guilty of trying to help them-” the white guardian raised his arms above her, leaving her to cringe down in fear._

_“No, please” Jinx cried. “Please I can explain everything” she pleaded “Jayden, please, I am not guilty, I am innocent. These people are my friends, but they will never harm you or anyone else. They protect the people, just as we do.” She tried to explain, but her explanation fell upon deaf ears_

_“It’s too late” his voice boomed “You have broken the rules of which you swore to live by and in doing so, you not only put your fellow brothers and sisters in harm’s way, but the people that you have sworn to protect. Do you deny it?”” he yelled_

_“Please” she begged one last time in a hushed tone that was barely heard, tears streaming down her face._

_“Then I find you guilty” his voice lowered as he joined hands with the others, encircling her within themselves, blocking any vision of her pure torture. Lightning shot down from the sky, creating a dome over the 10, a single, powerful bolt, aimed at Jinx, making her scream, cry and gasp for air. Her friends could only watch as her power and life was being dragged out of her and into a crystal orb that formed above her._

 

“No!” Wally jolted up, breathing heavily as he looked around his bunker, the red curtain still drawn closed

“Wally, are you okay?” Kole jumped down from her bunk

“Yeah” he sighed, running his hands through his hair.  “Just a bad dream.”   

 

“Jinx, we have a problem,” Dylan blatantly said as she entered the lounge. Jinx paused in the doorway and stared at him.

“What?” she asked when he paused.

“Your friends are coming to get you,” Summer answered.

“What?” Jinx laughed, her arms crossing over her chest. “How? I thought that only magic users could find the Castru- Oh no.” Her jaw dropped, and her eyes opened wide as she remembered Raven.

“Oh yeah,” Nolan grinned. “Something you want to tell us?”

She shot him a glare. “Like what? That I had friends that care for me? That one happens to be magical?”

“I think what he means to ask is, did you message them at all?”

Jinx shook her head. “I know the rules and I’m not gonna jeopardize all of you guys just for one conversation with friends that I’m going to see in a few months. It’s already been almost five months and you all know that I’m almost in control.”

“And you plan on being out of here as soon as you’re fully in control?” Isabelle asked.

“Izzy, you know I have to get back to them.”

“So, you did send them a message,” Dylan countered.

Jinx rolled her eyes. “No, I did not.” Jinx snapped back. Dylan put his arms up and laughed.

“Whether she did or not, the issue still stands that the Teen Titans are on their way here, and we need some way to stop them.”

“We could always send Jinx out of the barrier and tell them to go away,” Dylan laughed.

“Even if I do, they won’t leave until they have answers, and I can’t tell them why I’m here, can I?”    

“Guys, I think I have an idea,” Jayden smiled. “It might be risky, but it might be the only way.”

“Anything would be better that one of Nolan’s ideas,” Logan joked.


	18. The Final Straw

“How are you doing?” a petite voice came towards Wally. He gave her a small smile as she handed him a cup of coffee. “Extra creamer,” she added. He let out a huff before taking a sip. As caring as Kole was, she wasn’t stupid. She knew that Wally needed something to ease his mind, but she also knew how coffee made him way too hyper, only to crash hard within an hour.

He gulped his first few sips down; his eyes void of light. “What if she doesn’t wan to come back?” he asked, his leg vibrating the ground.

Kole let out a laugh and shook her head. “We have traveled thousands of mines, spent countless hours and months looking for her, and now you start to wonder if she doesn’t want to come back with us?” He sheepishly ducked his head into another sip of coffee. Kole sighed. “Wally, the only reason she wouldn’t want to, is if she had something to do. And I know that, as soon as that thing is over she would want to be with us again. After all,” she laughed, “if she truly didn’t want to see us anymore, she wouldn’t have gone to our graduation.” Wally nodded slowly. “Now, you ready to find her? Rae has a good feeling about this place.”

“But we’ve past over it again and again, and we haven’t seen anything,” he countered.

“But Rae thinks that she knows why. She thinks that, somehow, there’s a magical field that protects us from seeing anything. And Raven thinks that she can bring it down, or at least let us through.” Silence fell between them. Wally only nodded, his eyes pinned on the dark liquid in his mug. “Hey,” Kole reached her hand out and grabbed his wrist gently, “We will get her back, I promise.” Wally smiled softly, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.

All he could imagine was his dream running over and over in his mind. he could still hear the fear and anguish in Jinx’s voice. He had tied so many times to remind himself that it was only a dream, but he couldn’t.      

“We’re nearing the landing sight,” Wally and Kole heard Bumble Bee’s voice over the speakers. “Everyone suit-up.” she ordered

 

“You ready?” a deep voice asked, coming toward her.

“No,” she responded, not tearing her eyes off of the open plain beyond the window. “How could I ever be ready for this?” she questioned, turning to face the dark male in front of her.

“Don’t know,” Nolan shrugged. “But Matt says that it’s almost time.” Jinx nodded, her eyes going back to the window. “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he offered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“I know,” she replied, taking in a deep breath before nodding and tearing herself away from the window once more. “We have to do this, we have to,” she repeated. Nolan nodded. “If we don’t do this, then they’ll keep coming back, and they’ll know too much.”

He nodded again, “Look, if you want, we can change it and I can make a monster come out of a cave with your necklace or something.”

Jinx let a laugh slip between her lips. Her head shook. “No, don’t. They won’t believe that anyway. They will fight the monster until it dies and try and find my body. We’ll just stick to the plan and I’ll add a little bit of magic to help you guys seem more powerful than they are.”

“Sounds good, witch,” Jinx smiled at his playful nickname for her.

“Demon, please,” she smirked, “You know that that W should be replaced with a B,” she laughed, walking away.

“Not even,” he laughed, following her. “You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I can, and I will if it bothers me too much,” she grinned, glancing at him.

“Where are you going?” he asked as she stepped out of the large front door.

“To my place,” she responded. “The show is about to begin.” She had a smile on her lips as she turned away from him, but that soon feel at the thought of what she was about to do. She heard the doors close behind her, knowing that Nolan would be behind it the whole time.

It didn’t take long for her to hear her name come from a certain red head’s lips. Her eyes jumped with her body and her heart skipped as she saw him. his smile was wider than she had ever seen it. His eyes captured her before his arms even slid around her waist.

“Wally,” she breathed out. She knew she had to say more, she had to stick to the script, but she couldn’t. “What- What are you doing here?” the question forced itself out of her memory as her hands pushed away from him. “I told you not to come for me.” fear rushed into her face as she looked around, at first toward the castle where her brothers and sisters stayed, ready for their cue, then at her friends, who all seemed happy to see her.

“I know but-” Wally began before the door opened behind her. she tried to look scared, and by their faces, she was succeeding.

“No, no, no, you guys cannot be here,” she pushed him towards their friends.

“Jessica,” she heard Nolan’s voice boom from behind her. She cringed, pushing her friends away more.

“You guys have to go, now,” she ordered.

“No, we won’t-” Kole began.

“Jessica,” Nolan’s voice came again, this time closer. “Who are these people. Jinx turned around to find him right behind her, her family tailing behind the Dark Fey.

“Guys, these are my friends. they were just leaving,” Jinx answered.

“No, Jess-” Wally began, grabbing her hand. “You don’t have to be alone anymore,” he tried. A bolt hit her stomach and she froze. Her teeth bit her lip and she closed her eyes tightly and her head turned away from him.

“I’m not,” she replied softly.

“What?” Wally asked. Jinx’s eyes pleaded for her brothers and sisters to do something. Only Logan seemed to know what to do.

“Jessica, what is the meaning of this?” he powerfully demanded.

“I think she’s selling our secrets to her little friends,” Summer chimed in.

“She’s breaking the rules by letting them in,” Isabelle pointed out.

“No, guys, I swear-” Jess tried to plead, but they stopped her.

“It’s true, we foul this place by ourselves,” Raven added from beside Kole and Bumble Bee.

“Then, by our laws, you are trespassers that must be punished,” Dylan pointed out.

“And the penalty is death,” Nolan added with a deadly smirk. Jess’ eyes shot to him, warning him to not go too far. He didn’t listen. Instead, his hand rose, engulfing them all in a paralyzing darkness. Jessica’s eyes widened. 

“Guy’s don’t,” Jinx held her hand out toward the Feys.

“No, he’s right,” summer chimed in, grabbing them all with thick vines. One by one, the Feys dealt their own blow, each causing Jinx to tense more and more.

“No,” she shouted just as Jayden was about to deal his blow. Jinx’s hands flew up, tossing her brother’s and sisters to the ground. Jinx gasped as their eyes grew dark.

“You protect these mortals?” Adrianna sounded offended.

“They’re my friends,” Jinx pleaded. “They won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

“Yes, they will,” Nolan argued. “All mortals eventually do.”

“They won’t,” Jinx tried to assure them. Her eyes flew to Logan, anger simmering in his eyes. his fists clenched as she stood. His jaw was locked as he glared at her.

“Traitor,” he quietly whispered.

“Logan, no-” Jinx started rapidly shaking her head, blacking up with her arms up in defense.

“Traitor!” He yelled, backing Jinx into a rough tree where thick branches crept up the tree, wrapping her arms up, not letting her move

“No, I swear” she pleaded, as the branches began to swallow her arms “Please, I didn’t do anything,” she shouted

“Lies,” Nolan yelled back at her, engulfing her in a darkness. He could hear her screams of pain and agony, but all he could do was struggle to get free, with no avail. He and the others were being held down by the same strong vines that wrapped around their bodies, rooting into the ground

“We trusted you,” Isabelle cried as she and the others gathered around Jinx. “We trusted you and you lead your friend’s right to us.”

“To where we live, where all our secrets lie,” Celina reprimanded.

“And now, we find you guilty of trying to help them-” Jayden raised his arms above her, leaving her to cringe down in fear.

“Jinx,” Wally yelled, trying to get to her. In an instant, Adrianna threw her hands up and trapped the Titans once more in her thick, steel vines. The Titans struggled, using the own powers against the magical vines, but it was no use. 

“No, please,” Jinx cried. “Please I can explain everything,” she pleaded. “Jayden, please, I am not guilty, I am innocent. These people are my friends, but they will never harm you or anyone else. They protect the people, just as we do.” She tried to explain, but her explanation fell upon deaf ears.

“It’s too late,” his voice boomed. “You have broken the rules of which you swore to live by and in doing so, you not only put your fellow brothers and sisters in harm’s way, but the people that you have sworn to protect. Do you deny it?” he yelled.

“Please,” she begged one last time in a hushed tone that was barely heard, tears streaming down her face.

“Then I find you guilty,” his voice lowered as he joined hands with the others, encircling her within themselves, blocking any vision of her pure torture. Lightning shot down from the sky, creating a dome over the 10, a single, powerful bolt, aimed at Jinx, making her scream, cry and gasp for air. Her friends could only watch as her power and life was being dragged out of her and into a crystal orb that formed above her.

“Jinx!!!” Wally yelled, struggling to get free of the steel vines. When all was done, the nine disappeared into the trees, untying the Titans and Jinx. Wally sped toward her, catching her body as it fell limp to the ground. Her breath was slow and almost nonexistent as her eyes grew weak.

“Wally,” her voice said softly as she raised her hand and touched his cheek with her palm. “I-I’m s-sorry,” her voice grew softer and weaker.

“No,” he cried as her hand fell to her side. “Don’t do this to me,” he cried, grasping her closer to his body, laying a kiss upon her lips. “Don’t leave,” a tear fell on her cheek.

“Flash,” Bee’s voice choked as she saw the scene. “We have to go,” she urgently grabs his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she held back her tears, “but we have to go.”

“Bee is right” Herald’s voice came from his side. “Those things could be back any second.”

“And we’re no match for them,” Raven added. Their eyes widened as Jinx’s body vanished from her spot in Wally’s arms. Wally gasped, trying to grab her and pull her body back to reality. He couldn’t.

Numb, they all, slowly, made their way back to the ship. As the stars fell on the sky, their memories still playing the torture over and over on their heads. They had failed. “No,” Wally silently began, shaking his head.

“Wally,” Kole sighed softly.

“No,” he snapped, quickly standing from his seat and hitting his fist on the metal table, causing the rest of the heroes to jerk their attention toward him. “I won’t accept this.”

“Wally, we saw her die,” Herald chimed in. “She’s gone,” he continued.

Wally looked around the room, all of his friends felt the pain of losing Jinx, he knew it, but they were all hiding that pain around him. Kole would have usually been breaking down on Jericho or Bee’s arms. yet she remained hollow. They all did. “I don’t think she is,” he argued.

“Wally, we saw her die,” Bee responded. “I know that you love her, but-” Bee paused, “But you have to come to terms that she’s gone.”

“No,” Wally shook his head. “I won’t,” he shouted, storming out of the room.

Kole sighed. “We just have to give him time.” No one said anything.   

 

None of them said a word as they gathered around Jinx’s bed. Her body laid lifeless, the pink in her cheeks were gone and her skin was cold.

“Come on,” Logan whispered, checking her pulse. “This should have worked.”

“Should have?” Nolan questioned. “You mean we might have killed our sister?”

Mathew shook his head. “She’s going to make it. we just have to give her time.”

“But what about after that?” Adrianna brought up. “What of the pain of lying to her friends and the possibility of losing them forever when she does return to them?”

“Thanks Adrianna, I hadn’t thought of that,” Jinx groaned, rubbing her eyes as she tried to prop herself up.

“Sorry,” Adrianna half smiled. “You okay?”

Jinx nodded. “I should be,” Jinx answered. “Just a little tired.”    

“That should be natural,” Isabelle smiled. “Just rest up and we’ll bring you some food.”

“Or you can join us downstairs when you’re ready,” Nolan added. Jinx nodded, taking in a deep breath.

One by one, the Fey smiled at her, telling her to get well soon, and slowly left, closing the door behind them. “Thanks guys,” Jinx whispered once the door was shut.


	19. A Day Saved

“Try it again,” Nolan ordered. Jinx panted on the floor. Seat dripped from her scalp and neck. Her lungs stung with the fir, begging for water.

“Nolan,” she breathed out. “I need a break,” she finished. Her legs wobbled under her as she tried to stand.

“No,” he simply said, throwing his hand out and knocking her down with darkness. her legs paralyzed, and she fell to the floor.

“Nolan,” she pleaded. “I need to breath.”

“Come on, Jinx, you’re stronger than this. Show me your power.” He released the darkness, allowing her to catch her breath.

With a deep breath in, Jinx stood once more and pressed her palms together. Her eyes closed softly as she concentrated. “E Tiotey mirahnah,” she chanted. Power surged through her body as everything around her trembled. Her eyes shot open, glowing more than they ever had. Boxes shot in the air, flying toward Nolan. He ducked and dodged the attacks.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” he laughed before the floor beneath him started to tremble. His eyes shot open in terror and surprise. “Uh- Jessica,” he gulped.

“Relax,” She told him before her hand flew out and a wave of energy knocked him to the ground. Vines raised out of an orb of darkness, trapping the Dark Fey in its trap.

“Jess,” he called out again.

Jinx laughed playfully, her eyes slowly dimming to their normal color. “Oh, come on, Nolan,” she mocked. “I know you’re stronger than that.” She laughed. 

With a sigh, Nolan nodded. “Okay, Okay,” he put his hands up. “So, walk me through what you did.”

“I channeled Isabelle’s Healing, Matt’s view on your moves and reactions, Summer’s nature ability and your darkness.”

Nolan smirked. “Not bad, Jess. And you kept in check the whole time.” Jinx breathed out. A panicked voice came from Jinx’s bag. Her eyes widened, and Nolan’s narrowed. “Have you been keeping tabs on them?”

“Uh- no?” Jinx tried to answer. Nolan only sighed as he walked over to her bag and picked out the yellow and black device.

“ _Attention all Titans, backup is needed at Third and Borad Way. Coordinated have been sent,_ ” Kole’s soft voice came though, urgently.

“Go,” Nolan handed her the device. Her eyes snapped meet his, wide with shock. He laughed. “We all trust you enough to come back. Besides, as long as you keep your face hidden, it won’t be a problem.” Jinx nodded quickly, taking the device in her hand. “I’ll tell Matt that you’re ready for your exit test.”

“Exit test?” Jinx questioned. “What’s that gonna be?”

“Oh, you just have to spar with all of us,” he laughed before sending her on her way. The squeak in her voice couldn’t even come out fast enough.    

 

They were hit with one blast after the other, each one throwing them on their knees until they couldn’t stand. ‘ _Come on Guys_ ’ they heard Kole’s voice come through their T-coms, ‘ _you can do it_.’

“Kole, I don’t think we can,” Bee replied, out of breath.

“Just hang, we’ll be there as fast as we can,” the crystal titan assured them.

“We’re trying, Sparkles,” Roy snapped back, tired of getting beaten to the ground.

“Speedy, zip it and let’s finish this,” Bee said, exhausted but flying above them.

“Haven’t had enough?” Gizmo’s voice laughed.

“Never,” Wally replied, trying to stand strong.

“Hguone,” a voice echoed throughout the hollowed building.

“Wha-?“ Mammoth began as they all searched for the owner. “Who the hell do you think you are? This is HIVE business.”

“Silence your tongue,” the voice snapped harshly. “Now, give up or face the wrath of the Guardians,” it echoed again. This time, they all looked to the shadows above the metal crates. From the darkness, a cloaked figure stepped out.

“Yeah right, we do what we want,” Billy Numerous chuckled, “And there ain’t nothin’ you can do about it.” 

“Very well,” it said, bowing its head and seeming to glare at the Hive. Easily, the figure flipped down from the crates. Only the soft click of heels upon the cement ground indicated that the figure had landed. Its head snapped up, staring straight ahead, past the Titans. It straightened up and stood tall before walking to its targets. It walked through the heroes and stopped just beyond them, confusing them as to who the mystery person was.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Gizmo’s voice squeaked.

For a moment, the room was silent, then the figure shifted, its cloak swaying side to side. “Your worst nightmare” it spoke with a smirk. This time, when it spoke, Wally’s eyes widened, knowing the voice to be female, and almost familiar. And he wasn’t the only one, for Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy’s eyes all grew in terror. They each let out a small gasp, stepping back before the figure waved her hand toward them, knocking them asleep. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile as she snapped her fingers, making the Hive disappear.

“Uh-” was the only thing Roy could say as the Cloaked woman lowered her hand to her side.

“Um- thanks” Bee said, lowering herself to the ground.

“The pleasure was all mine- Titans” the cloaked woman replied without turning around. “I hope we meet again.” she seemed to smile before Kole, Nightwing, Raven and some of the others came rushing in, and she vanished without another word. 

Wally stood silent and frozen, hoping that she was who he thought she was. He could hear Bee and Roy explain what happened, but all he could do was stare at the empty space where the cloaked woman stood. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He had waited so long, searched forever, and had her slip though his fingers when he finally found her. He thought she had died, but there she was, only steps away from him, and he let her slip through his fingers again. He could have easily run to her and snatched her up in her arms. He could have seen her porcelain face, feel her soft skin under his hand, but she got away, just like she always did. And he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Flash” Kole gasped as he fell to his knees letting out a breath of air. Her arms circled around him and the others ran to his side.

“It was her” he breathed out, “It was her,” he repeated.

“Who?” Bee asked.

“Jinx,” he replied. “She’s back. It was her, Jinx saved us,” he kept saying.

“Dude, that’s ridiculous” Beast boy chimed in, “Jinx is gone. We saw those people destroy her.” 

 

In the darkness, Jinx watched as her friends gathered themselves and left. Wally had tried to argue with them, making Jinx’s lip twitch into a smile, but none of the Titans paid attention after a while.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” She spoke into the air.

“Damn straight you will,” Nolan’s voice came from behind her. her eyes peered into his. He smiled. “We’re ready when you are,” he held his hand out. Jinx only nodded with a terrified smile struck on her lips.


	20. Christmas Kiss/ Hurry Home for Christmas

The House was full of laughter and joy, but one still stood in the corner, gripping his coffee mug that Kole had filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Wally couldn’t help but think of that hooded girl that saved him and his friends.

                “Wally, come on” Kole laughed, dragging him to the couch where they all sat around the warm fire, telling stories and laughs. He joined them, but everyone seemed to have a partner, except him. Bee had Herald, and Jericho had Kole, Robin had Starfire and Beast Boy finally got the guts up to ask Raven out, Garth had Lorena, and even Speedy the flirt had his childhood friend, Cassey, to call his girlfriend. “Wally, what’s wrong?” Kole asked.

                “I just can’t stop thinking of that hooded girl” he replied. “There was something about her-” he tried to explain, but the fearless leader stopped him.

                “Wally, relax, there was no girl”

                “Hate to say it, but yeah, there was” Speedy argued “and if it wasn’t for her, Wally, Bee and I  would have been done for.”

                “A mystery girl, huh?” Cassey laughed

                “Yeah, but there was something about her that was different, like we knew her” Roy explained.

                “Exactly” Wally agreed with Roy

“But it couldn’t have been Jinx, could it?” Kole asked before the doorbell rang.

“It’s impossible” Bee answered, sitting on Herald’s lap. “Look, Wally, we all know how you felt about her and we all know that her death was no accident,” her voice grew soft and caring “but it’s been almost six months. We have to let her go.” The doorbell rang again.

                “I shall get it” Star said before flying to the door “Huh?” she said after opening the door “there is no one here” she finished, closing the door and flying back into Robin’s arms.

                “Guys, I appreciate you trying to help me through this, but I can’t just forget about her. None of us should. She was our friend and- and something like that doesn’t just go away” his voice sounded hurt and broken, but he looked at his friends. He knew they cared about her as much as he did, but they refused to let it bother them. Maybe it was a good thing, trying to move on, and yet, it felt like he was betraying the only girl he ever loved, the only girl that stopped him dead in his tracks and made him fall in love with her. “I’m going to get more coffee” he informed them as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. “Anybody want any?” Wally stopped in the doorway

                “Wally, no coffee” Kole demanded “no caffeine” she continued

                “No promises” Wally grinned, speeding to the kitchen. Kole wanted to jump up, but Jericho dragged her back down.

                The counter was full of hot chocolate mix with marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate for the s’mores. The sink and dishwasher was filled with dishes from dinner, and the snow howled outside.

                “Wally” he heard a voice echo from out in the storm. As he turned he saw the hooded figure sitting at the table. Only her grin could be seen from under the hood. It was soft and sweet, yet strong and almost toxic. He was going to say something, but the figure put her delicate finger up to her lips, pursing her lips as if to shush him, but nothing came out. She only lightly smiled before she got up and walked into the other room, away from their friends. The room was empty of people, but decorated with Christmas thistle, decorative angels and Santa Clause figurines that created a warm mood.

                “Who are you?” he asked, stepping forward toward the figure. He held his hand out toward her as if to grab her small wrist, but she stepped back with yet another grin. She flowed delicately with her cloak, just as a ghost would have done, but she was no ghost. She was real and he knew it. 

                “A friend” she smiled, bringing her delicate hands to her hood and bring it down, laying it softly on her shoulders. Her pink streaked hair flowed down over her hood as she revealed her light pink, cat like eyes and her delicate smile.

                “Jinx?” he excitedly asked, stunned and relieved.

                “Hey Wally” she laughed before he pulled her into him, not wanting to let go.

                “I thought you were dead” he whispered, sounding hurt and trying not to let the others hear.

                “But I’m not” she pointed out with a sigh before drawing back from him and looking him in the eye. “Wally, I’m alive” she slightly smiled, raising one hand to his cheek. “I’m sorry for lying to you, but- I had to.” Her voice dropped as she sounded heartbroken, just as he felt. “I know you’re going to have a lot of questions and I will answer them, but all you need to know is that I’m here now, and I will always be with you,” she promised “no matter what”

                “How? Why did you have to fake your own death?” he asked

                “You were getting to close and Nolan thought we had to make you believe I was dead, so you wouldn’t find out the truth” she partially explained

                “Nolan? Truth about what?”

                “About why I left” she simply said. “About who I was becoming and who they were. And I promise I will tell you everything you want to know but- right now, I’m home” she finished with a slight smile.

                “Yeah, you are” he smiled back, dragging her back into in his arms.

                With a glance up, Jinx smiled and laughed quietly “Logan” she whispered with a giggle, shaking her head.

                “What?” he asked

                “Look up” she smiled and with one look, he smiled lightly before looking back down at her, cradling her cheek in his hand and carefully leaning down until their lips finally met. Their lips deepened in the kiss as Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck and his did around her waist. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go of the person in their arms.  

               

               As the storm grew outside, two figures, Logan and Adrianna, stood across the street, watching their sister finally happy and with a smile toward each other, they were gone.

               

               Inside, the fire burned brightly as the connections grew. For a moment, Wally and Jinx were swept away in each other’s arms, swaying to the music that Bee and the others played for the holiday, but as soon as a sweet familiar voice gasped, echoing through the room, they broke apart, already knowing who it was.

                “Hi, Kole” Jinx smiled as she turned around to see her friend.

                “Jess, it is you” Kole laughed with a sigh of excitement, rushing to her friend’s arms as they laughed together.

                “Yeah, it’s me” Jinx laughed as the rest of the friends walk in the room that was previously occupied by Jinx and Wally, all stunned with the sight.

                “Jess?” Bee asked

                “How-is this even-possible?” Speedy joined in

                “Oh friend, this is most glorious” Star beamed with excitement and joy

                “Dude, how?” Beast boy asked

                All of the questions just made Jinx laugh and smile. “I’ll explain everything later, I promise” she smiled

                “Jinx” Robin’s voice sharply said. His voice silenced everyone and drew Jinx’s attention to him- and only him. “We saw you die. How- can you possibly explain that?” he demanded.

                “That’s the power of the Fey” she dimly explained

                “But how- and who?” he began

                “Rob, stop.” Bee ordered, interrupting him “The big thing is that she’s with us now, alive and well. Now stop worrying her with questions and let’s get the desert out.” They all laughed as Beast Boy and Kid Flash perked up at the word ‘desert’.

                “Thanks Bee” Jinx replied with gratitude “I knew I could count on you”

                “Any time, now everyone, let’s go get some of Star’s delicious cake” she laughed

                As everyone cleared to the kitchen, Kole stayed behind with Jinx and Bee.

                “Isn’t Star a really bad cook?” Jinx asked, she could have sworn that she heard someone say that.

                “Yeah, but she’s a friend…besides, we switched the cake with one that tasted way better and looks the same.” Kole answered

                “Yeah, we do it every year, we just can’t hurt that sweet girl” Bee added

                “Is it because of how sweet she is, or is it because she’s dating the team leader?” Jinx brought up.

                “Good point” Kole replied. “Now about your uh- outfit” she added, eyeing the cloak that was obviously not Christmas wear.

                “Don’t worry” Jinx rolled her eyes. “I got it covered” she continued, raising her hands to the clip and un-clipping the cloak, draping it on the chair closest to her. Bee and Kole nodded proudly at her black lace dress and purple heels that perfectly fit who Jinx was.

                “Nice style” Bee smiled “Now let’s get some cake before your boyfriend steals it all”

                Jinx just looked at her confused “Boyfriend?” she asked

                “Wally,” Kole responded “I saw you two kissing” she added, making Jinx blush. “So are you two-” she continued to ask

                “I don’t know, I mean I really want to, but I don’t know if he wants to”

                “Girl, trust me, he does” Bee urged. “Talk to him about it, and if he says no…which he won’t, hex him to the next state”

                “Ha- I can do better than that- that’s why I left. I had to learn how to fully control my powers and the only ones who knew how to help were my brothers and sisters, the Feys.”

                “You mean the Irish Fairies?” Kole asked

                “Yeah, I’m actually the Fey of Magic and misfortune” Jinx explained. “My ancestors made a deal with one of the Feys for wealth, but the cost was me turning into a Fey myself.”

                “So are you-?” Kole asked, stopping before she finished.

                “Well yes and no…I have the powers, but when it came time to choose whether I wanted to stay with them or not, I turned them down for my real family…you guys”

                “Awww” Kole chimed, hugging Jinx “Well, we’re glad you’re back…for good?” she added

                “Hopefully, yeah” Jinx answered “So what’s changed?”

                “Well, we all graduated, but you probably already know that.” Bee’s eyebrow went up and her lips curved into a smirk.

                Jinx laughed and shrugged “Even when I was with them, I was always keeping an eye on you guys. And I couldn’t not watch you guys graduate.”

               “Well we’re glad that you came” Kole sweetly smiled. “To be honest, we almost didn’t believe Wally when he said he saw you. By the way, how were you with them and watching us?”

               “Well, I have Celestial Projection, but I actually teleported from the Castrum to School.” Jinx explained.

               “Well, anyway, Raven and Beast Boy are finally together, Speedy sort of slowed down when he found Cassey, Garth found his missing fish-” Bee began to fill Jinx in again.

                “Your Russian Friend joined us, and our Chief mechanic, Cyborg, found his match and-” Bee added

                “Is everyone getting paired up?” Jinx joked

                “Seems like it” Kole laughed. “But we added another member, Jericho’s sister, Rose”

                “So where are the others?”

                “Red star went home, but we gave him a T-com, Rose likes to live solo, Argent is with Hotspot and his family, and Cyborg is with Sarah and her family.” Bee explained

                “Got it, now before the whole cake is devoured by Logan and Wally, let’s go” she laughed and the three girls got their cake from the kitchen.

                As the time passed and everyone finished with their deserts, they all bundle up in front of the fire.

                “So, why _did_ you fake your own death?” Beast Boy asked

                “You were all getting too close to finding me, the Castrum and what I was doing, and I knew you wouldn’t stop till you found me, so Nolan devised a plan to get you off the trail, unfortunately it involved faking my death.”

                “But why did you leave in the first place?” Star sweetly asked

                “That’s actually long story” she warned them. “After the battle at the base, and the whole power overload in my body, I ended up in this come like state, and when I was there I could see everything that was happening around me. I could feel your touches, hear what you were saying and smell the food that Kole brought in everyday, just in case I woke up,” she smiled, looking at her friend. “But the day left, I was visited by Mathew, one of my brothers, and the Fey of Time. He showed me a horrible future where I lost control of my growing powers, and everyone I cared about was hurt in one way or another. But he offered to help me control and grow my powers and train me to use them correctly and wisely so that the future I saw would never happen. I knew what I had to do and he said that it would only take a year, or even less if we moved fast. And as much as it hurt me to leave you guys, I knew I had to protect you guys too, so I left with him to train.”

                “Who are the Feys?” Beast Boy asked

                “The 10 main Celtic Fairies and deities. There’s Jayden, the Fey of Justice and Peace, Logan, the Fey of Life, Summer, the Fey of the seasons, Nolan, the Fey of Darkness and Mischief, Adrianna, the Fey of the elements an weather, Dylan, the Fey of knowledge and intellect, Isabelle, the Fey of Beauty and Love-”

                “Where can we find her” Speedy joked, getting elbowed in the stomach by Wondergirl

                “You don’t find any of them…they find you if necessary” Robin replied. “Who are the others?” he continues

                “There’s also Mathew, the Fey of Time, Celina, the Celestial Fey, and me, the Fey of Magic and Misfortune,” Jinx ended.

               “So you are a Fey?” Raven asked

               “Yes, and no” Jinx replied “I have the powers and I swore an oath to protect people and follow the Fey rules as best as I could, and I’m still connected with them, but not as much since I don’t live in solitude like they do, and I’m not immortal like them.”

                “Wait, you said you evolved your powers, what more can you do?” Cassey asked

                “Well, my hexes are stronger and more controlled and I’m basically a witch, but I don’t use a wand or hat.”

                “What about your broomstick?” Speedy joked

                “Sorry, I left it at home” Jinx responded

                “Yep” Roy laughed “you haven’t changed a bit”

                “Well I can still hex you into the next universe” Jinx grinned

                “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him” Cassey laughed

                “Oh yes you will” Roy flirted, leaning in for a kiss, but Cassey just laughed, pushing him away.

                “So, Jess, what are we going to do about your name?” Herald asked

                “What’s wrong with my name?” Jinx argued

                “Well, technically, Jessica is dead,” Wally explained, “and I highly doubt that anyone would accept the training and faking your own death thing.”

                “I never thought of that.”

                “Yeah, besides, if you ever want to get married or have kids-” Kole added, shocking Wally frozen.

                “Well what did you guys do with Kory and Rachel? I mean they’re technically an alien princess and a half demon, right?”

                “I have connections” Robin replied

                “So can you do the same for Jinx?” Wally pleaded

                “I can see, but I can’t promise anything” Robin says “What would you want your name to be, though?” he asked

                “Amia” Jinx answered “Amia Rosaleen O’Rodagh”

                “Beloved Little Rose,” Kole smiled. “I like it.”

                “Thanks, it’s my birth name,” Jinx told them, knowing well that it was also the name of her predecessor.

                “You found your parents?” Lorena wondered

                “No. But I was able to learn a bit about them; like their names and why they gave me up for adoption.”

                “Why?” Cassey questioned “What kind of parents would give their daughter up to a villain?”

                “Actually, he took me from them when I was a baby. I’m still not sure if they know if I exist or not.”

               “So would you ever want to track them down?” Garth asked

               “Maybe, but I’m pretty happy where I am right now” she replied, looking around at her friends, then at Wally who was lovingly looking at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for hanging on. I know it has been a long journey, but we're finally at the end. As always, if you have an idea of a Fan-Fic you want me to write, comment below and I'll see what i can do.


End file.
